


Kinktober

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding, Claiming, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edging, First Time, Forced Dress Up, Grinding, Knifeplay, Marking, Microphilia, Mind Control, Multi, Objectification, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Petplay, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Sadism, Shibari, Size Difference, Sounding, Threesome, Toys, Waxplay, austagonistophilia, beastial transformation, detachable genetalia, primal play, rapeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: It's a series of small kink drabbles for Kinktober. Linked in chapters for your convenience~____________Pup has been a bad dog... So Black needs to grind down on him~ ;)Pairing: SF!Bros





	1. Grinding

‘Hold still.’ The smaller of the two commanded in a small growl. Pup shivered a soft grunt to let Black know he understood. He could smell the arousal of his little brother. That sweet, intoxicating smell that got him so hooked to Black in the first place. If the taller wasn’t cuffed to the ring on the floor he would have had a taste of him already~ However as fate would have it, Pup had been cuffed and gagged by Black. He played with the ball gag wedged between his fangs. No way was he able to push it out or squeeze his tongue past. The smaller skeleton had made sure of that.   
Black watched his brother squirm on the ground for a moment. He loved to see the taller lose control under him. The raw lust in his sockets made Black’s soul beat faster. Straddling Pup’s skull between his femurs Black started to grind against the ball gag in his brother’s mouth. Their eye lights locked together as Black’s hips rolled over the gag.   
His scent made Pup light-headed, the magic already solid between his femurs. Black grinned knowingly. ‘You’re such a dirty dog~’ He growled huskily, getting a growl in return. ‘already so hard for me~’ He teased, ghosting his gloved digits over the hard bulge in Pup’s pants. Pup growled, bucking up into the touch but Black pulled away. ‘ahah~ you’ve been a bad dog, Papyrus~’ Black purred, his hips grinding harder against the gag. He usually didn’t summon his female parts but to watch his brother go nuts was worth the risk. ‘Hold still~’   
Pup watched entranced as Black ran his hands over his perky breasts, down his sides to his thighs. His hips never stopped grinding. Pup groaned, his brother’s sweet juices were steeping through the gag. The smell of arousal was thick so close to his nasal cavity. His erection throbbed painfully as Black ignored it. Pup could feel the soft tremble of Black’s femurs, hear his soft, back-bitten moans, see the heated, lustful face stare back at him. He loved it all, he wanted more of it. He wanted more of his intoxicating little brother. He squirmed, trying to free himself only to receive a slap on his painfully erect dick. He let out a small howl. ‘I ordered you to hhmm~ hold still~’ Black smirked at him. His small quivering form still as pin straight seated on the gag and grinding away. He showed no weakness, turning Pup on even more. He needed his little lord. He was his master, he was his lover, his life! He could hear Black’s breathing get heavier, the soft noises getting a little louder, he was getting close. The thick intoxicating smell and sweet juices Black was giving off made Pup’s skull swim in desire. The taller skeleton watched Black intensely as his hips ground harder and harder against the gag. Giving Pup even more of those delicious juices.   
Black arched his back, mouth open in a silent moan as he came. Pup couldn’t hold back anymore. As Black came down from his orgasm he heard the chain links break. He was swiftly pressed against the ground by his taller brother. The gag hit the ground beside him.  
  
‘You have no idea, Mi’lord~’ Black heard Pup growl against his skull.


	2. Oviposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid Red had grown attached to the skeleton that found him. Today he'd make him his~
> 
> Pairing: Kustard

Classic could hear the splashing as soon as he stepped into the house. He smiled, closing the door. Red must have heard him come in… Holding the bag of fish he moved to the bath room where his guest resided.  
A few months back he had found Red washed up on the shore, injured and close to dying. Classic took him home and named him after the beautiful red scales of his tail. Of course the first few weeks were hell. Red hissed and snapped at him, not letting him near after he recovered from his dehydration. The mermaid was frightened and confused, Classic understood that so he showed Red he didn’t mean any harm. Gradually Red understood and his curiosity emerged. His interest was unbound and at the moment the tv was a major point of interest. (As long as it wasn’t a nature show, that was like horror to the mermaid)  
‘Hey, missed me?’ Classic asked as he stepped into the bathroom. The familiar scent of Red tickled Classic’s nasal cavity, that fresh, salty sea breeze… Red looked up at him and reached out like a child, making soft noises. Classic chuckled and took off his slippers, socks and hoodie. Last few weeks Red had made it a habit of pulling him into the bath tub to snuggle with him. ‘Got you some food bud~’ Classic grinned offering Red the fish. The mermaid looked at it but gently pushed it away, pulling Classic to the tub. He wanted Classic to get in… He sighed and slide in with Red, good thing it was a two person sized tub. Red was quick to snuggle against the other, a soft content purr escaping him. Classic gave him a soft smile, stroking Red’s scarred skull. The mermaid nuzzled his chest in response. Classic studied him a little, he felt a little warmer…  
‘You okay, buddy? Did I turn the water too hot for ya?’ He reached back to the tap handle, turning his back slightly towards Red. The mermaid glanced at the back of the other. Trailing Classic’s spine through his wet white shirt with his eye lights. He leaned against Classic, wrapping his arms around the other’s ribcage and lightly pressing up against him. Classic halted to look back at him. Red’s skull now resting against his shoulder. His salty bones smelled so good… ‘Red?’ Classic whispered. Red shifted, glancing up at Classic with a half-lidded gaze. Classic gulped, why did the mermaid look so seductive? Red’s sharp teeth pressed against Classic’s shoulder, his claws lightly scrapping against Classic’s ribs. Shivers ran down Classic’s spine, the other’s ministrations send small jolts down to his gut. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to stay but he didn’t want to move.  
Red lightly rubbed up against Classic’s tailbone, clawing at the shorts that where in the way with one hand and stroking his ribs with the other. A soft shuddery breath left Classic. This… This wasn’t a good idea… ‘Aaahh!’ Classic gasped feeling Red’s sharp teeth clamp down on his shoulder and drawing marrow. An electric shock ran through his spine and he pressed his body back against Red. ‘Red…’ Classic’s voice was thick with a desire he didn’t know he had. The mermaid was gently sucking on the wound, clawed hands roaming Classic’s ribs and working down his shorts. The offending piece of clothing slid down Classic’s hips and exposed the bone underneath.  
The feeling of Red’s digits slowly inching to his pubis made Classic press into him even more. A soft mewl escaping him as the first clawed digit scrapped over the sensitive bone. ‘Aahh…’ Classic softly moaned, pressing against Red’s hand. It encouraged the mermaid to dip lower, to the magic Classic already had subconsciously conjured.  
He curiously ran his fingers over the soft, plump lips between the femurs of the other. Drawing out soft noises and gasps Red wanted to hear more off. Slowly and carefully he slipped his digits between the soft folds, making Classic arch his back and press down on them in response. A soft whine passing his teeth as a claw gently racked across the sensitive flesh. Red rubbed up harder against Classic’s tailbone. A soft growl passing between his clamped teeth at the sounds of the other made. ‘Ooohh.. Oohh Stars~’ Classic whined, pressing down to feel more of Red’s clawed fingers. He could feel Red’s gonopodium press against his tailbone as the other sensually rubbed up against him. A blue blush spread on his skull as he leaned against the rim of the tub and raised his hips a little. ‘Please… M-more…’ Classic whispered heatedly. A loud cry ripped from his throat as Red roughly entered him. The phallic shaped appendage anchoring itself all the way into Classic ‘womb’. Classic arched his back, pressing himself all the way down against Red with a loud moan.  
The mermaid let out a pleased growl feeling Classic shudder under him. He felt warm and the smell of his arousal made Red want him even more. He thrust his hips against the other, water sloshed everywhere and the anchored phallus tugging at Classic’s inside drawing out more delicious noises. Red ran a claw over the fleshy bud hidden between the folds molding to his phallus, causing the other to expel more desperate lewd noises. Combining his thrusts and teasing of the small pleasure bean had turned his caretaker in a quivering, moaning mess underneath him. The sounds of his mewling partner and the water creating the wet slapping of their hips together were music to Red’s finny ears. Feeling his partner had relaxed enough it was time to get down to business.  
Classic clung to the rim of the tub as pleasure wrecked his bones. Red felt so… So good inside him, the white hot pleasure burned and coiled and it left him craving for more. ‘Aaahh~!’ He moaned, slapping his hips back into Red. A spherical shape stretched his twitching walls all of the sudden. Classic gasped as the object, soft and squishy in nature, caused another wave of jolts down his bones. ‘Hhnn~’ Classic bit his lower mandible as he buckled forward. More orbs followed the other, stretching and teasing Classic’s already twitching walls. ‘Red~’ He drawled out panting. ‘Pl-please…. S-stop~’ He moaned meaningless as he arched and pressed down on the other. The mermaid growled, thrusting harder and filling Classic’s womb with his eggs. Classic drooled, mouth open and eyes closed. He was enjoying this. The full feeling of the eggs and Red laying them inside him drove him to his first orgasm. The mermaid grunted feeling Classic’s walls clamp down on his ovipositor and in turn it made Red want more. ‘Aahh!… Ohh… Oohh Red!’ Classic moaned lewdly, as the feeling off the eggs prolonged his orgasm. ‘Fuck! Hhnn~! F-fill me more~!’ He cried out, desperately rolling his hips against the other.  
Red growled, biting a little harder as the sweet scent of Classic’s orgasm made his head swim. He pressed harder into Classic, feeling the other’s belly stretch as he filled him with his eggs. His caretaker was amazing… He felt amazing… And he was his now… Red gave a final thrust, depositing the last of his eggs inside of Classic. Said skeleton groaned, feeling like he would burst any minute with so many eggs inside of him. Red slowly pulled his teeth of the other’s shoulder, lapping up the marrow. His hips didn’t stop just yet, wanting to draw out more sounds from his mate. Running his sharp claw over the sensitive bud threw Classic into a second orgasm. His back arched as he came with a silent moan, walls clamping down on Red, making the mermaid shudder and grunt.  
Classic collapsed against the rim. His body spasmed in little aftershocks. He was spend… He could feel Red release him and softly whined, not wanting the other to pull out just yet. The mermaid’s arms wrapped around him, nuzzling his neck and licking his cheek as Red wrapped his tail around Classic protectively. He purred, settling against Classic’s ribcage and gently stroking his bloated belly. Classic groaned softly, closing his eyes as the drowsiness overtook him. He prayed he wouldn’t give birth to chest bursters as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones due to the NSFW ban.


	3. Public Knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue asked Black to go shopping so he could get advice on which toys to get.
> 
> Pairing: PoisonBerry

It was out of pure curiosity that Black agreed to go with Blue. The more ‘innocent’ version of himself had some things he wanted and asked Black to help out since he knew more about it. At the moment they were in a cooking store. Black looked around, perhaps he was getting some new utensils? His old ones were wearing out… ‘Hey Black!’ He heard Blue call out and turned to face him. The bright smile and blue starry eyes greeted him. The little skeleton was holding onto a set of knives. ‘Do you think I could use these in knifeplay?’ He asked with the biggest grin Black had seen him with. Black stared at him, studying his other self.

‘Yeh, but you will filet someone with those… Why?’ Black asked with a frown. Blue looked away, a giggle bubbling in his throat.

‘I wanted to try it with Papy~’ Was his response, swaying back and forth on his feet like a giddy child. A smirk curled on Black’s face.

‘Oh~? Well then let’s get you a beginner set shall we~?’ He purred, motioning for Blue to put the block back and follow him. The little blueberry did so and followed Black to a store on the corner of the mall. When he entered his sockets widened and looked around in awe.

‘Wowsers…’ He breathed, a blush forming on his cheek bones. The smell of new silicone and leather assaulting his nasal cavity. ‘I didn’t know there were so many different toys~!’ He bounced up and down excitedly, taking in the appearance of the sex store they had entered. Black hummed and motioned Blue.

‘Let’s find you a set you like, okay~?’ He smirked as he led the bouncy skeleton to the back. Blue’s eyes shone brightly looking at the different sets of knives. All had a very intricate design on them. Blue pointed at a set and Black took a look. ‘Good choice~ Hey, can we get this one?’ Black called out to the person at the counter. They stood up sluggishly, mumbling a sure and opening the cabinet. Blue handed them the money and they gave him the set. The small skeleton ran his hand over them excitedly.

‘Can you show me how it’s done?’ He questioned Black. Again Black studied his other half. The cheek was planning something… Again the corners of his mouth curled as he pulled the smaller skeleton into his frame, taking a knife from the set.

‘Keep your eyes on the mirror.’ Black whispered huskily against Blue’s skull, running the blade of the knife along the other’s mandible. A small whimper escaped the blueberry, canting his skull to give Black more bone to play with. ‘And study what I’m about to show you~’ He purred. Blue shivered from the hot breath on his vertebrae and the excitement building up in his pelvis. He looked in the mirror, seeing Black stare back at him with a grin. The knife he wielded gently grazed along his mandible… Down his vertebrae… Until it rested on his collar bone… ‘You’d want to take it slow… Keep your blade steady and even… Cause if you don’t~…’ Black made a small cut, marrow welling up in the wound. Blue let out a startled gasp. His body trembling against Black’s chest. ‘… You’ll get cut~’ The half-lidded gaze that followed Black told the little dom enough, as did the sweet scent coming from the little blueberry.

‘O-oh Stars~…’ He breathed out. ‘A-and then?…’ He softly inquired, prompting the other to continue his work. Black slowly dragged the knife down Blue’s sternum, popping the buttons off his shirt.

‘Either slowly or quickly cut away the fabric obscuring your view of your partners body~’ He hummed exposing Blue’s smooth ribcage. Blue shivered feeling the cold blade touch his ribs and scrapping along them. He bit back a moan, watching Black intensely through the mirror. The other chuckled noticing how his legs quivered. ‘Like that~?’ Black purred in his neck. Blue nodded, letting a breathy ‘yes’ slip passed his teeth. His eye lights followed the knife through the mirror. Black pressed the blade against Blue’s spine running it over to his pelvis, causing the other to press up against him. With a grin he lightly rubbed up against Blue’s tailbone making the other softly moan.

‘Black~…’ Blue softly moaned, voice thick with lust. Black hummed, popping the button of Blue’s shorts. They dropped to the floor, pooling around Blue’s ankles.

‘Oh~? What’s this~?’ Black questioned running the knife over the stocking covering the other’s femur. He gave him a crooked grin making Black chuckle. ‘You prepared~ didn’t you~?’ He purred, pressing the tip of the blade against the magic formed pussy. Blue gasped and pressed up against Black. He nodded giving the little dom a cheeky grin. ‘Cheek~’ Black remarked pressing the knife against the soaking folds. ‘You’re so wet~’ He continued, prying a few more soft, lewd noises from Blue. ‘Do you want me to enter and fuck you~?’ Black softly growled. His softer self nodded, frantically.

‘Yes~… Yes, please~…’ He breathed needily, gasping as the blade found its way under one side of his panties and cutting the strap. He shivered as his soaking folds were exposed to the cold air. ‘Aaahh-! Hhhnnn…’ .A loud moan ripped from his throat as Black inserted the handle of the knife so suddenly. Blue instinctively pressed down on the object, trembling in lust. His hand gripping onto Black’s leg to keep steady. The little dom watched Blue’s expression, slowly pumping the knife in and out. ‘Aahh!…’ The little blueberry moaned, rolling his hips against the knife and rubbing up to Black. The other inhaled sharply, the friction causing his magic to jolt as well. He watched his other self. The soft, lewd expression, trembling and breathy pants made him such a beautiful mess~ No wonder Pup was such a need asshole whenever they had sex … ‘F-faster… please…’ The soft plea pulled Black out of his thoughts. The heart-shaped lights of Blue stared at him lustfully through the mirror. Devious… Just like Black himself. He grinned, keeping the pace slow and steady, pulling away slightly when Blue tried to force it. Swiping another knife from the set Black pressed it against Blue’s throat. The other whined giving Black pleading eyes.

‘Who’s the boss~?’ Black purred, slowly pressing the handle all the way into Blue’s pussy. His folds molding around it and walls clenching down.

‘Y-you…’ Blue answered wisely. The other lightly rubbing his thumb over the swollen, little bud. Rewarding Blue for the correct answer and adding fuel to the fire that was already burning in his pelvis. ‘Mmwaahh… B-Black~…’ He whined, pressing into his hand. Black grinned, turning his skull to whisper closely to the blueberry’s skull.

‘Do you want Papy to see you like this~?’ He breathed with a smirk. Blue jolted and Black could feel a warm wetness drip over his hand. He smirked in triumph, slowly pulling the knives away to let Blue catch his breath. ‘Hah~ Knew it♥’ He mused, licking Blue’s juices from his hand. ‘Damn… We need to get you some clothes..’ Black spoke but Blue shook his head.

‘No need~ I brought an extra pair~’ He smiled brightly at Black. The other stared at the blueberry for a second before laughing.

‘You did prepare for this~’ Black mused, pinking away a tear as Blue slipped on some fresh clothes.

‘Yup~ And I’ll take care of you too~’ He grinned grabbing Black’s wrist after he put the knives and ruined clothes in his backpack. ‘They don’t call this a sex store for nothing~’ He smirked dragging a surprised Black to the changing booths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to the NSFW ban.


	4. Waxplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Cinnamon roll Paps is trying to make his edgy brother less... on edge
> 
> Pairing: RedPuff

‘Wowie, you’re tense…’ Papyrus remarked massaging Red’s shoulders. The oil he used giving of the scent of lavender and relaxing the red version of his brother. The smaller skeleton was sprawled out on the couch, purring. ‘hhmmm….’ He hummed in acknowledgement. ‘Yeh… Our universe is a b-…. It’s a pain…’ Red caught himself before letting out a swear word. He knew the other didn’t like it when he ‘spoke so colorful’ as he would put it. The cinnabun’s large hands carefully kneaded the stress out of Red’s bones. They were warm… Gentle… and surprisingly skilled… Red had been reluctant to take his offer but fuck he was glad he did. ‘Are you ready?’ Cinnabun asked. Red hummed a soft ‘yes’ in response. Cinnabun picked up the candle specially made for this purpose. Carefully he dripped some wax on his brother from another verse. A hiss escaped Red as the hot wax hit his bones. The heat made his nerves tingle but it soothed as the wax cooled off. He shuddered and let out a soft groan. It felt nice… Another drop heated his bones before the soothing cool took over. Small ripples of pleasure coursed through his bones making them softly rattle. Cinnabun dripped the wax in a steady rhythm. Trailing it down Red’s spine. With every drop he could hear the other’s breathing get heavier until it turned into soft pants and moans. The noises Red made were music to his non-existing ears. He was relaxed, he was enjoying it, just like the cinnamon roll wanted. Even this brother deserved a bit of rest once in a while. The moans he expelled got louder as Cinnabun went lower, letting the tall skeleton know how sensitive his lower back and tailbone where. Making sure to leave them for last he moved back to Red’s shoulder. Dripping wax on the other side until it was covered. Red softly moaned and groaned. The pleasure the heat and soothing cool brought clung pleasantly to his bones. His magic had long since formed and was throbbing, begging to be touched. He shivered a soft needy moan escaping him as he felt the wax dip lower again. ‘Aahh… Cinnabun~’ he whispered thickly in a low voice. The tall skeleton did not miss a beat of the rhythm he set. ‘that’s it… Lower…’ he softly panted. Red’s bones were rattling in pleasure, feeling the hot and cold near his sensitive tailbone. ‘Aahh… aahh… haaa…’ He moaned, slightly drooling on the pillow he laid on. He clawed at the pillows supporting him as Cinnabun drew closer to his tail bone. Completely aroused by the end the creampuff was done. The tall skeleton put the candle down and admired his handy work. Red’s back was covered in a lovely red wax which had steeped into and little crack he had. His cheekbones were glowing the same shade as he glanced up in desire. Chest heaving up and down in pants. ‘Don’t worry… I’ll take care of you~’ Cinnabun spoke leaning over Red and curling his long fingers around the neglected magic. The other skeleton keened, bucking into the cinnamon roll’s hand. ‘Just relax and let me handle us~’


	5. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with brothers that don't stop being punny
> 
> Pairing: UT!Bros

It had been a rather long day for Cinnabun and he was happy he was home now. The familiar smell of ketchup and pasta tickled his nasal cavity as he set foot inside with the groceries. Sans was nowhere to be seen. Must still be napping at his post Cinnabun thought. He made his way to the food museum to cook another batch of his amazing spaghetti~ He put away the groceries he didn’t need and left the ones he did need on the counter. ‘Hey Paps.’ Classic greeted rounding the corner and entering the kitchen.

‘good evening, brother! How was work today?’ The taller one asked getting a bowl out of the top cupboard. The smaller grinned shrugging.  
  
‘Bone tiring~’ Classic grinned as Cinnabun visibly cringed. ‘No human in a radius of this skeleton~’ The taller set down the pot on the stove, slightly harder than usual.   
  
‘Ugh! Brother stop with the puns!’ He spoke annoyed. ‘I won’t make you dinner and punish you if you don’t!’ Classis shrugged and grinned.  
  
‘Welp~ Grillby is always a … ‘pasta’bility~’ Enough was enough. Cinnabun grabbed Classic by the collar of his hoodie and threw him on the kitchen table. The shorter yelped in surprise letting out an ‘oof’ as he landed. His brother pinning him to the wooden furniture with a strong hand.   
  
‘I warned you, brother…’ Cinnabun purred huskily, leaning over Classic. The tone in his voice made the smaller shudder. ‘I’ll have to punish you now~’ With a swift motion he pulled off Classic’s shorts, baring the soft ecto flesh that had formed already. A whine escaped the pinned skeleton as he squirmed and looked at Cinnabun with wide eyes.   
  
‘Y-your kidding, right Paps? You wouldn’t punish me fusilli reasons like puns, would you?’ A yelp escaped Classic as the raw noodles hit his bottom. The uncooked spaghetti acting like a cane and left welts on his ass. Cinnabun didn’t care that a few strands broke off and hit the ground, he had a handful so it should last him some strikes.  
  
‘20 strikes…  And you better count or I’m adding 2 extra~’ He raised the noodles back up. Classic’s sockets widened. Hastily stuttering out ‘one’ before the noodles his ass cheek again.

‘T-two…’ He shuddered, Cinnabun’s strikes were steadily paced, going from the smaller skeleton’s left to his right and back. ‘Hn! Three!’ Classic gasped, the sting on his flesh made it tingle a bit. He was glad his bro held him pinned, his legs felt like jelly. He gasped out the rest of the strikes. Each strike stinging worse than the previous. ‘Aahh! Twenty!’ The last one stung the worse. A groan escaped him as he lay there. The gloved digits of Cinnabun gently massaged the welts and dark bruises on the smaller skeleton’s ass. Classic softly whimpered, the gentle touch soothing his stinging cheeks.

‘Good boy~’ Cinnabun praised him. ‘Thank you for flavoring the noodles, brother~’ He purred making Classic shiver again. ‘Now then~… How about your noodle helps make a creamy sauce~?’ The tall skeleton inquired huskily. His long digits wrapping around his brother’s hard shaft. The smaller moaned. He didn’t mind getting saucy with his bro♥  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to NSFW ban.


	6. Pet play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to declaw a huffy kitten~
> 
> pairing: Despair (SF!Papyus) and his waifu Teal (SkeletonOC of xLadyMalice)

Despair purred pleased when he laid sockets on his little pet. His cute little kitten looked gorgeous in her little outfit. Her black stockings, ruffled panties, midsection corset, long lacey gloves and little cat ears were beautifully put together. She had help of Seduction no doubt~. The teal ribbon with bell were tied in a cute little bow. It suited her better than a heavy collar Despair concluded. His little kitten didn’t look at him. Face turned away with a huff.  
How dare he make her wait four months? Teal thought with another huff, she felt the bed shift but didn’t look at her lord. ‘Aw Kitten~’ he purred at her. His voice sending shivers down her spine. ‘Are you going to give me the silent treatment~?’ Yes, yes she was. ‘You know I love the sound of your beautiful, little voice~’ Yes, yes she did, hence the silent treatment. His clawed hand ran over her side, she gave it a harsh slap adding a little hiss. Despair let out a soft chuckle. So cute, his little kitten~  
‘Work’s been busy, Kitten~’ Despair continued, cupping her cheek. Teal bit his hand, giving him a glare as he turned her to face him. His eye lights flicked softly at her. ‘I’m sorry I left for four months…’ He whispered, pressing a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth. Teal pulled back, giving him an expression to convey how hurt and lonely she felt and how much of a dick he was for leaving her all alone for those months. He reached out and softly stroked her cheek. This time she gave it a soft nuzzle. She missed him, his touch, the sweet, smokey scent of the cigarettes he smoked… She missed her lord. But he was still an asshole for leaving her those months.   
Despair had closed the distance between himself and Teal. He could feel her desperate need for his touch and the intoxicating sweet taste of it made him crave for more. Running his long, clawed fingers over her femur made her tremble. Teal scratched him, hissing like the angry little kitten she was. Despair took the hits, knowing full well he deserved them. A soft chuckle passed his fangs, softly caressing the joint of her femur. He felt her quiver under his touch, the heat of her magic already present and throbbing for his touch. There was a soft blush on her skull already, even with the angry expression she gave him. ‘Let me make up to you, my little Kitten~’ He purred at her. ‘Let me make up to you and give you what you crave~’ another shudder went down Teal’s spine. He better make up to her or else she’d kick his ass.   
A soft mewl escaped Teal as Despair’s expert fingers brushed the hot magic between her femurs. She scratched him but he pulled her into his lap. His hot breath tickled Teal’s vertebrae sending another jolt down her spine. Teal bit down on his shoulder, scratching at the coat that was still in the way. Despair let out a soft groan, gently prying the angry little lass from his shoulder and removing his coat, leaving him shirtless. Teal blushed, looking at him from under her lashes. It was rare to see him shirtless…  His bones were marred with scars yet his ribcage looked strong and sturdy. Despair chuckled, using her momentarily distraction to pounce her in the pillows.   
Teal hissed at him, biting and clawing his bare bones. A little sliver of worry crossed her mind, was he mad she scratched him? Teal felt him shudder under her touch a soft breathy moan only for her to hear. He was needy for her, the scratching only arousing him more. The long digits gently cupped her peach, tenderly caressing the heated folds through her panties as she clawed at his back. He loved to tease her like this, he loved getting her desperate. Teal’s breathing turned into soft pants, squirming against the digits that tortured her. Despair dragged them to the rim of her ruffled panties, slowly sinking them under the band and ghosting over the heated ecto flesh. Teal bit his shoulder, muffling the whine that threatened to escape her. The boney claws caressed her folds before finally slipping into the slit. ‘My, my, Kitten~’ Despair breathed huskily. ‘Already this wet~?’ Teal bit down harder, digging her phalanges into his shoulder blades. She could feel another shudder go down his back. Of course she was this wet with this asshole teasing her so. She muffled another mewl as he entered a long finger into her peach. Slowly pumping it in and out. She whimpered pressing against it, wanting, craving more of his touch. It had been so long… Despair’s hot breath and soft pants near her skull let the heat in her pelvis and chest flutter. Teal jolted feeling a second finger slip into her. A soft muffled mewl made it passed her. ‘Yes… Mewl for me Kitten…’ Despair breathed a whisper against her skull. She couldn’t hold it anymore, pressing down on the intruding digits a soft mewl made its way out. ‘Fuck Kitten~’ the spirit breathed. ‘You sound so beautiful~’ Teal squirmed, blush on her skull. Despair shifted, slowly slipping his fingers out. His kitten mewled at the loss, looking up at him heatedly. She shifted, half pulling her knees together as last act of resistance. The spirit slipped the panties off, throwing them on the ground haphazardly. His gaze glided over Teal’s body, taking in the beautiful sight before him. ‘you’re gorgeous, Kitten~’ He purred softly, a half-lidded gaze full of desire let the heat flutter in Teal’s magic. She watched heatedly as Despair popped open his tight pants. The apricot glow burned brightly in his pelvis. His hardened member swayed as it was freed from its prison. A needy mewl escaped Teal as she rubbed her legs against each other to slightly relief the pressure of her throbbing pussy.   
Despair leaned over her, softly stroking her cheek as he gently pushed her knees apart. He pressed the tip against the entrance of her mound, she could feel it throbbing for her. Her body quivered, lightly pressing for him to enter her as she nuzzled the hand stroking her cheek. Teal arched her back feeling Despair enter her. His hot, nubbed and ribbed cock filling her up completely. She hissed throught her teeth and mewled, scratching her lord’s back. He let her adjust before rolling his hips into hers with a soft grunt. ‘Let me here your beautiful voice, Teal~’ He whispered against her mouth, slowly thrusting into her. Teal did as he asked, mewling as he slowly made love to her. The heat and pleasure burning through her bones. The walls of her peach clamped on his pleasurable dick, Despair could feel her twitch. ‘Yes~… That’s it…’ He purred, kissing her and swallowing her cries eagerly in a tender but passionate kiss. ‘Let me hear you…’ Teal wrapped her legs around his waist, phalanges digging and clawing at his back. The pleasure coiling up in a tight ball in her gut. He released her from their kiss, watching as she threw her head back and mewled for him. He could feel her clamp and quiver as he thrust in and out. Her desperate mewls were so sweet it filled him with a craving. He pulled her back into a passionate kiss, rolling his hips a little faster, pressing in deeper and harder. He ate her sweet cries, letting her take a breath once in a while only to pull the back in. The smell of passion filled the room only for them to crave more of the other. Despair wrapped Teal up in his arms as he pumped into her, kissing and licking her vertebrae. Teal moaned and mewled, quivering in lust and desire as her orgasm neared. She tugged and scratched the spirit’s scapula as she arched her back and climaxed with a cry. A pleased growl escaped Despair, his hips halting to let his little kitten recover. He nuzzled her vertebrae. Softly stroked her sides and cheek. He left his hot, throbbing hard on deep within her. He switched their positions, having Teal sit on top of him, his cock entering even deeper making Teal mewl. ‘We’ve got the night, little kitten~’ He softly purred. ‘And the night after and the night after~’ He added giving her a soft but dirty smirk. ‘I told you I’d make up to you~♥’ he promised with a tender kiss as he caressed her exposed ribcage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to NSFW ban.


	7. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnabun and Blueberry indulging a fantasy of their brothers together
> 
> Pairing: SpaghettiTacos

‘Are you sure this is okay?’ Cinnabun asked pulling at the orange hoodie Blue had given him. The smaller skeleton looked at him with half-lidded eyes. With the blue hoodie Classic wore he could actually pass as him. The blue, star-shaped eyelights gave him away though. Blue softly clacked his teeth against Cinnabun’s teeth, the taller softly returning the skeleton kiss.

‘Yes…’ He softly whispered. ‘You look great, Papy~’ He added, kissing him softly. His hand softly brushed Cinnabun’s cheekbone as he cupped it to deepen their kiss. The taller wrapped his arms around Blue’s lower spine, pulling him closer. Soft smooching sounds and little moans filled the bedroom as they made out. Magic flickered in their sockets as they conjured their tongues. ‘Papy~’ Blue sighed lapping at Cinnabun’s tongue, pressing in for another kiss. A soft moan escaped the taller skeleton’s throat.  
  
‘Sans~’ He breathed heatedly, catching Blue’s tongue and lightly sucking on it. The smaller moaned at the action, his fingers curling into the orange hoodie.  
  
‘I want to make you feel good, Papy~’ Blue moaned huskily. ‘Can I, please?…’ Cinnabun broke the kiss, magic bridging between their teeth until the line broke. He stroked Blue’s cheek bone, the smaller nuzzling into the large hand. Cinnabun gave a small nod, curious as to what the other had in mind. With the silent consent the smaller let his hands roam, dragging slowly down the other’s torso to the top of his hot pants. Blue pressed a few soft kisses against Cinnabun’s teeth as he fiddled to open the shorts. It finally popped open, relieving some pressure from the throbbing magic hidden within. A soft groan rolled from Cinnabun’s teeth as Blue pulled the hardened length from the denim confines. ‘You’re so big, Papy~’ He moaned, stroking the shaft and gazing at it lewdly. A tangerine blush dusted Cinnabun’s cheek bones, his hips slightly bucking up into Blue’s hand. The little blueberry settled between his legs, stroking the solid magic dick. The slightly sweet, musky smell arousing the magic inside him.  
Cinnabun watched the blue, little tongue peek from its hide-out and press itself against the base of his shaft. He threw his skull back and bit his hand to muffle his moans as the hot, wet appendage wiggled its way to the tip of his cock. ‘Hhmmm~…’ Blue moaned lapping up the pre that was beading on the head. He kissed and lapped at the little slit making the tall skeleton writhe and moan. The hot, throbbing phallus twitched in Blue’s hands as he stroked and kissed it. He looked up at Cinnabun, watching his reactions to the little sensual kisses and touches he left on the other’s dick. The taller had a satisfying deep orange glow, hips lightly bucking to the strokes of Blue’s hands. The berry nuzzled the cock pleased, pressing his tongue back against it and prying another moan from his partner. Blue slowly worked his way back the twitching member. Watching his partner tremble in the pleasure he gave him. The half-lidded gaze on his skull begging for more. The room filled with the sound of soft rattling bones and moans, the smell of arousal thick in the air.   
  
‘Aahh~ Sans~!’ Cinnabun cried out, feeling his dick enveloped by Blue’s hot mouth. His hips bucking up in response but stopped by the other so he didn’t choke on the length. The taller arched his back as the pleasure rushed through his bones. Blue’s hot tongue curling and wiggling while bopping his skull up and down. ‘N-nyeh~…’ Cinnabun moaned, it felt amazing~ Blue softly sucked, teasing Cinnabun with his tongue and prying more soft ‘nyeh’s’ from his throat. Noticing his breathing getting faster and raspier Blue let up, releasing Cinnabun’s cock with a loud pop. The taller whined and shivered at the loss of heat. ‘S-sans~’ He moaned wantonly, digits stroking the others skull. The heat in his pelvis still coiling and sending pleasurable shivers down his spine though not enough to tip him over. Blue slowly stroked and kissed the throbbing, hot cock making sure not to tip Cinnabun over the edge just yet. He liked the soft mewls and moans the other made. It made him wonder if his Papy would do the same. He squirmed a little, his own arousal still firmly trapped in the confines of his pants. ‘S-sans please~…’ He heard the tall skeleton moan huskily. The large hands softly gripping Blue’s skull. ‘Please no longer…’ He panted out the plea. Blue nuzzled the twitching, tangerine dong, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue as he took Cinnabun back into his mouth once more. Cinnabun softly cried out arching and bucking up slightly as Blue sucked him off. His bones rattled as the coiling heat tightened. With a sharp suck Blue pressed down all the way, feeling Cinnabun’s cock jolt and splurt his essence down the smaller skeleton’s throat. The berry greedily drank it all, slowly letting the other slide out with a soft plop. He licked his teeth, enjoying the sweet spicey cinnamon taste of the other. There was a moment of rest, soft pants the only sound in the room until Cinnabun pounced on Blue.   
  
‘P-papy? Wh-what are you.. Mmhheehh~!’ He gasped, feeling the other cup and fondle his erection. The little skeleton squirmed looking up at the taller who kissed him.  
  
‘You didn’t think I didn’t notice your arousal, did you~?’ He softly purred. ‘It’s my turn to return the favor~’ He breathed, popping open Blue’s pants and freeing him. Blue softly mewled, he would enjoy this~    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to NSFW ban.


	8. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey (Stretch) tells Fell he's still a virgin... So the other decides to help a brother out~ <3
> 
> Pairing: SpicyHoney

Sunny nearly fell of the chair, looking at Honey with wide surprised sockets. Said skeleton had a honey colored glow to his skull from embarrassment. ‘What?!’ Sunny blurted out, had he even heard the other right? Honey glared at him.

‘I’m a virgin, okay?!’ He snapped. ‘I don’t know what it feels like, I’ve only read about it in fictions!’ Realizing he said a tat too much the skeleton with orange hoodie looked back down. The glow on his skull growing larger. Sunny eyed him. That was fucking precious. He never would have thought the asshole would have been a virgin… It does explain why he needs to get laid.  
A smirk curled on Sunny’s fangs.

‘I can remedy that~’ He spoke, soft growl in his voice. Honey looked back at the tall, dark skeleton in shock. Oh he didn’t like the predatory look in the others sockets… Before he knew it the other had him pinned. A hand dipped into his sweats, making Honey jolt.

‘Hey,hey! Getting a little handsy are we?’ He hissed, shuddering from Sunny’s skilled fingers. The edgey skeleton fingered Honey’s pubis, stimulating the magic. Little shivers ran down Honey’s spine. The little touches made his bones tingle. He blushed harder, embarrassed Sunny made him feel so hot… So… Good. Honey squirmed but was pinned firmly pinned by the other.

‘Relax~ I’ll give you all the pleasure you need~’ He purred with a smirk. Honey shivered. Fuck, why was the edge lord so sexy? His hips pressed against the soft touches. Sunny chuckled, feeling the magic solidify. The orange hooded skeleton let out a small groan. Sunny’s boney digits wrapped around the hardened magic, stroking the member firmly. Soft noises and squirms escaped from Honey as the other touched him. He didn’t even notice the other had removed his sweats until he was lifted onto his shoulders against the wall.

‘S-Sunny, wait are you… Nnyeh!’ Honey bucked his hips, feeling a hot, wet appendage press against his hole. ‘Nyahhh…’He moaned, covering his mouth with his hand. Sunny pressed his tongue against the twitching hole, teasing it with the tip of his tongue by slowly circling the magic ring. His other self mewled so sweetly for him it was adorable. The honey sweet smell of his arousal was intoxicating and aroused the magic in Sunny’s pelvis. Honey’s legs quivered in his neck, the heat radiating from the receiving skeleton. A cry of pleasure ripped from his throat as he felt Sunny’s hot tongue enter him. Loud, needy moans cascaded from his mouth as the edge lord pleasured him. ‘Nyeh!!! Sunny!!!’ He cried squirming in the other’s  tight grasp. He felt hot, so hot he felt like he’d burst. Sunny hummed pleased, watching the other’s reactions. The heat built up  and without warning Honey’s cock jolted, coating both in his thick magic essence. Honey panted, mewling at the loss of the hot tongue. Sunny lowered him, freeing his own cock in the process.  The orange cladded skeleton stiffened feeling the tip of Sunny’s cock poke his twitching hole. ‘Sunny…’ He breathed heatedly.

‘Don’t worry~ Let me take care of you~’ Sunny purred, slowly pressing in. Honey hissed, feeling himself stretch around the other’s hard cock. He whined, gripping the dark skeleton tightly. Soft kisses, licks and nibbles on his vertebrae mildly distracted Honey from the burning stretch in his backside.

‘h-hurts…’ Honey panted, adjusting to the thick length inside of him. Sunny’s hands roamed over his bones rubbing slow, gentle circles making the bones of the other rattle softly.

‘Relax~’ Sunny purred, taking in the smokey honey scent of other. Feeling Honey relax he started to thrust into the other, drawing out soft whines. The edge lord was slow and gentle, even if Honey was an asshole his first time should feel good. A sharp gasp escaped the other as Sunny’s hand wrapped around his neglected cock. The pain dulled as the pleasure coursed through his bones and over took his senses. Sunny grinned as he watched Honey’s face twist in pleasure. The orange cladded skeleton squirmed and moaned as the waves of pleasure crashed over him.

‘NYEH!!!’ He cried, arching his back as Sunny hit his g-spot. The tall skeleton grinned, hitting his sweet spot as he firmly stroked his cock to the pace. “S-so hot S-Sunny!” Honey cried out. A shudder went down Sunny’s spine. Fuck he loved to make people scream his name. The orange hooded skeleton quivered, moaning loudly gripping his dark counterpart. ‘Oohh!… Oh Fuck! S-so hot! I’m… I’m!!!’ Sunny felt Honey’s cock twitch and his hole clench as he came for the second time. If the other hadn’t pinned him to the wall Honey would have met the ground. Sunny chuckled, stroking the spend skeleton’s bones.

‘Now you know~’ He purred against, Honey’s skull. The othe panted tiredly. ‘Hold on, Sweetheart~ We’re not done yet~’ He purred, rolling his hips. Honey whined, this was going to be a long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to NSFW ban.


	9. Detachable pussy + phone sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your lover is away but you found his detachable~
> 
> Pairing: StonerBros

Honey sighed flopping down on the bed, the pillows and bedding welcoming his tired body. He hated being in the Capitol, it was busy and noisy. He wanted to take a nap but his phone buzzed. With a groan he picked it up and looked at the caller’s ID instantly perking up. ‘Hey Sweets~’ He purred, a deep chuckle coming from the other side.

‘Hey Smiles~’ Classic greeted back, settling down on his own bed. He was happy to hear the sound of his partner, even if he sounded a little tired. ‘How’s work in the Capitol?’ He could hear Honey groan.

‘Tiring… Not to mention that this place is busy and noisy… Hope I’ll be back in your arms soon…’ The tired skeleton sighed. He missed his brother and Classic. This week had been lonely…

‘You’ll be back soon… But heh~… I can help you de-stress~’ Classic hummed, he eyed the thing he had found while looking for clean socks. The grin on his face widened.

‘Oh~?’ Honey asked raising an eye bone. This sounded interesting~ ‘What did you have in mind~?’ He smirked, relaxing. If Classic could help him relax he wouldn’t mind.

‘Oh~’ Classic chuckled. ‘Let’s say I _found_ something _interesting_ ~’ He stuck out his tongue, circling the pocket pussy he had found. Honey gasped on the other end. ‘I want to hear you moan, Smiles…’ Classic spoke, voice deepening and sending a shiver down Honey’s spine. The taller squirmed on the bed. Shit, he didn’t think anyone would find his detachable pussy. The feeling of Classic’s hot tongue felt welcoming though. Honey let out a breathy chuckle.

‘Glad it’s you who found it, Sweets~’ He murmured, closing his sockets. ‘Stars I need you right now… I want to fuck you all night long~’ He moaned, he could feel the heat in his pelvis. A soft growl came from the other side of the line. Heat fluttered in Honey’s gut feeling Classic lap at his pocket pussy. Fuck yes~ Fuck he needed his boyfriend… ‘Nyaahh… Sweets~ Fuck…’ The orange cladded skeleton moaned.   
Classic teased the honey-colored pocket pussy. Rubbing the tip of his tongue all over the small pleasure bean. He heard a sharp gasp coming from the other side of the phone. ‘Aahh… Fuck~!’ Honey moaned. ‘Hhmm~ Do you like the sweet taste of my honey~?’ He mewled, quivering on the bed. Classic hummed, slowly dipping his tongue into the twitching pocket. A loud moan escaped his tall boyfriend. ‘Hhnn~… Nyyahh… Fuck yes~ Come get your dirty honey, Sweets~’ The small skeleton could feel the walls of the pocket twitch as he curled his tongue and rubbed the walls. Lightly sucking he pried more moans and dirty words from his partner. ‘Sweet stars~ Just fuck me already, Sweets! I need you in me!’ Honey cried out, writhing on the sheets. He mewled feeling the hot appendage pull back.

‘Shit Smiles you got a dirty mouth~’ Classic growled, pulling himself free from his sweat shorts. ‘How badly do you want my fat cock inside you~?’ He questioned pressing the pocket pussy on the tip of his cock. Rubbing the head against the fleshy nub. Honey let out a few more  gasps and moans.

‘Fuck I want it so badly~! Please fuck my dirty cunt with your big fat cock!’ Honey replied eagerly bucking his hips but nothing was there to put pressure against. Small jolts of both pain and pleasure shot through Honey’s bones as Classic slipped the pocket over his cock.

‘Hmm~ Your cunt is so tight, Smiles~’ He growled, bucking up in it and prying a cry out of Honey. ‘It’s such an amazing cock sleeve~’ He grunted, wishing he could see Honey’s lewd face. The orange cladded skeleton was gripping onto the pillows tightly. His hips bucking up wildly as he arched his back.

‘Fuck Sweets~ f-faster! Please fuck me faster!’ He groaned shifting so he was rubbing up the mattress at least. Waves of pleasure hit him hard as he felt Classic pick up the pace. ‘Stars… Stars yes!’ He groaned. ‘Pound into my lewd pussy!’ Classic growled in response, slamming the pocket down hard on his dick while bucking into it. The lewd moans and mewls were like sweet music to his non-existent ears.

‘You sound so sweet, moaning for me~’ He growled, feeling the walls flutter around his throbbing dick. Honey’s breathing became short rasps, letting Classic know he was close. ‘Cum for me, Honey~’ He purred huskily. The walls of the pocket pussy clenched the same time Honey cried out his orgasm. Classic groaned burying his cock deep into the pocket as he released his essence. Both panted, coming down for their high. ‘Fuck that was amazing…’ The smaller hummed slowly pulling the pocket from his cock. Honey mewled.  
  
‘Yeah…’ He purred. ‘You got me relaxed, nyeh heh heh~’ He softly laughed before yawning. ‘Hey Sweets? I think I’m calling it a night now… I’m spend~’ He chuckled. Classic chuckled in response.

‘Sure, Smiles… Good night, I love you…’ He whispered. Honey smiled, making himself comfortable in the bed.

‘I love you too, Sweets… Good night…’ He murmured hanging up and drifting off to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to NSFW ban.


	10. Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about trust...
> 
> Pairing: SpicyBlood

It was a cold night, little raindrops tapped against the window of the hotel room. It was dimly lit by candle light, the subtle scent of incense hung in the air. Fell watched intensely as Black carefully and skillfully knotted the ropes in an intricate pattern. ‘Not to tight?’ The small dom asked, lightly tugging at the silky ropes. Fell let out a soft grunt, shuddering slightly. Their sockets met, both looked at the other with a soft expression.

‘It’s fine…’ The tall dom replied. ‘You’re quite good at it… Nice patterns…’ He complimented. Black softly chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Fell’s brow. The other relaxed a little, settling against the pillows and head board. This was something for them both. This was for Fell to give his control out of hand… And for Black to use his female body without fear of getting hurt…

‘Thank you…’ Black whispered softly against Fell’s skull. He meant for both the compliment and for the other to allow him to tie him up. Fell gave a soft grunt in response. If it was anyone else he would have refused… Black stepped back, admiring his work. His sockets flicked up to glance at Fell, the tall skeleton watched Black with half-lidded sockets. A soft blush dusted the small dom’s skull, turning around and teasingly swaying his hips.   
A soft growl passed Fell’s fangs watching those hypnotic hips sway as Black summoned his female body. Soft curves covered his bones as Black conjured his form. He looked over his shoulder, hips still swaying. He found Fell taking in his delicate figure, tracing his curves with his eye lights. It pleased him, going off the soft adoring glance he gave him. Black turned around slowly, watching Fell’s lights move up to his exposed breasts. Around this time Pup would have made a lewd comment but not Fell. His lights roamed Black’s body, appreciating the soft curves silently.  
‘Does it please you~?’ Black softly asked in a sultry voice.

‘You’re beautiful.’ Fell answered in a soft tone. He meant it, Black was a beautiful skeleton in both body and soul. The tall, dark skeleton watched his partner crawl back onto the bed. Teasingly running his hands over Fell’s femurs and ribs making the tall dom shudder under his touch. Black hooked a finger in the ring of Fell’s collar, pulling him forward a little and kissing him. He returned the kiss, softly pressing back and conjuring his tongue to battle Black’s. Their tongues twisted into a slow dance, it wasn’t about dominance… It was about comfort… A soft grunt expelled from Fell when Black pulled away. The small skeleton kissed down Fell’s vertebrae and sternum, rubbing slow circles on Fell’s hips asking for his magic. The tall skeleton summoned it without question. Black kissed the tip of his hard cock, kissing down the sides as he settled between his partner’s femurs. He licked the spikes, curling his tongue around and dipping in between. Soft grunts and growls spilled from Fell while watching Black please his throbbing cock. He watched the cyan colored tongue swirl over his dark red magic, it felt amazing… He relaxed, enjoying the jolts of pleasure coursing through his bones.   
Black watched Fell relax, his bones softly rattling. The small dom lapped at the tip, swirling his tongue around the small slit and drawing out a louder growl. Their sockets locked onto each other as Black softly sucked and teased the tip. Fell was panting, it took a lot of self-restraint not to buck up into Black’s mouth. Feeling he had played enough the small skeleton released the erect penis. Pulling himself up he settled down on Fell’s lap and rubbed up against the heated phallus. Soft pants escaped him feeling the spikes on Fell’s cock stimulate his clit and soaking folds. Their eye contact was never broken for even a moment. Both panting heatedly feeling the heat built up. Black pushed Fell down, mounting the tall skeleton’s dick and riding it. Fell wasn’t as thick as Pup but the spikes stimulated Black in ways he couldn’t have imagined. He lightly tugged at the ropes, feeling every shudder going through Fell’s body and into his own. Black softly mewled, his twitching walls teased by the spikes, rubbing all the right spots. Fell watched, pleasure coursing through his bones. He rolled his hips against Black’s, the small skeleton looked so fucking sexy riding his cock. His straight posture and half-lidded gaze radiated elegance and power, making it impossible for Fell to look away from the beauty on his lap. He felt the smaller skeleton quiver rocking on his cock.   
A soundless moan escaped Black’s parted teeth as he felt Fell’s cock brush his sweet spot, his walls clenching and drawing out a soft growl from the tall dom. There was nothing but desire and a strange adoration in his sockets. It made something flutter in Black’s chest and gut. He picked up the pace, feeling the heat coil and knot in his pelvis. He reached out and caressed Fell’s cheek bone, the other softly kissing the palm of his hand without breaking their intimate eye contact. Black could feel his orgasm getting closer watching the sexy beast of a dom shudder under him. Fell hit his sweet spot again, making Black arch his back as his climax hit him. His partner let out a lustful growl feeling him clench down on the throbbing hard dick. Black panted, bending down and claiming Fell’s mouth. ‘May I touch you?’ He softly asked, whispering against Black’s fangs. The smaller hesitated, slowly tugging on the safety knot and loosening the ropes holding the other’s arms. Black flinched slightly feeling Fell’s boney digits ghost over his thighs and curves. Fell tenderly traced the soft ecto flesh making Black shudder and blush. Fell’s thumbs softly flicked over Black’s hardened nipples, causing the smaller to gasp softly. His cheeks cupped gently as Fell kissed him. ‘Can I make love to you?’ A genuine, sweet question from the skeleton that took what he wanted… Black kissed him back.

‘We did pay for the whole night~’ He purred against the other’s fangs. He shivered in delight feeling Fell’s digits tenderly exploring his body and the soft kisses against his vertebrae. The night was theirs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to NSFW ban.


	11. Primal play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter gets hunted this time around
> 
> Pairing: BBQTacos

Mutt panted as he ran as fast as he could. He didn’t dare look back at the one that was chasing him. He would never have thought it would end this way. It had started like any regular day until he decided to stalk a certain little skeleton. The tall skeleton thought the positive ball of energy was a naïve, innocent cinnamon roll but he was wrong. Blue was anything but naïve… And innocent…  
The little blueberry skeleton had somehow managed to turn the tables on the lanky skeleton. Mutt yelped tripping over one of Blue’s puzzles. He hit the snow face first with a grunt. Blue took the chance and before Mutt could get back up pounced him. With the scarf from his neck he tied the other’s wrists together with a tight knot before turning him around. ‘Gotcha~’ He smiled cheerfully sitting in front of the lanky skeleton. ‘Why were you running, silly~?’ He asked grinning. ‘Weren’t you the one that wanted to play~?’ He added, voice dropping lower in tone and sockets half-lidded. Mutt shuddered and let a whine escape, the predatory look in Blue’s sockets both excited and frightened him. Blue chuckled licking his teeth and watching another shudder run down Mutt’s spine.

‘I-I’m sorry…’ Mutt muttered softly, afraid the other would hurt him. Blue hummed, raising his eye bones as he looked at the shuddering mess before him. He softly giggled pulling Mutt’s sweats off with practiced ease. Mutt yelped startled as his bones hit the cold snow. The smaller immediately pulled his hips up. Mutt’s shoulders rested on the ground while his pelvis was leaning against Blue’s chest. Mutt quivered feeling the hot breath ghost over his pubis.

‘You’re sorry you weren’t careful~’ Blue smirked, running his hot tongue over Mutt’s trembling femur. A soft, startled gasp escaped the lanky skeleton, his magic sparking at the touch. A jolt shot down his spine when Blue slowly ran his tongue over the soft mound. ‘Aren’t you~?’ He purred, teasing the folds. Mutt didn’t speak, there was on point denying it. He softly whined and whimpered at the teasing. Blue slowly circled the small pearl hidden between the folds, pressing the tip of his tongue against it. He drew out more little whines and whimpers from his captive prey, who was writhing in the snow already. Blue could taste his juices as he continued to tease the already quivering folds. ‘You want it don’t you?’ The blueberry growled lowly, rimming the entrance of the other’s hot pussy. Mutt mewled and bucked feeling the hot appendage plunge into him.

‘Y-yes! Yes please!’ He cried out, the pleasure coursing through his bones. He whined feeling Blue rub and wiggle his tongue against his heated walls. ‘Please, I need it!’ He whined desperately. Blue giggled, the vibrations adding to Mutt’s desperate need. ‘P-please give me your cock… M-my naughty pussy wants to be filled~’ Mutt begged lewdly. He whimpered feeling the hot appendage slip out of his heated folds, shivering at the loss of heat. The lanky skeleton yelped hitting the snow again when Blue moved back. The blue skeleton turning him over roughly, pulling his hips up and entering in one swift move. Mutt cried out at the rough penetration, pained pleasure shocking his bones as the smaller skeleton started to pound into him. Mutt moaned lewdly, his walls clamping tightly around Blue’s girthy member. ‘Y-yes! Please more! H-harder!’ He cried pressing back into Blue. Blue pushed him down in the snow, pounding harder and faster into Mutt.

‘You’re such a dirty doggy~’ He softly growled, hips sharply slapping into the taller and bruising his hips. ‘You like to be taken by my cock don’t you~’Blue bit His shoulder. A loud lewd moan ripped from Mutt’s throat.

‘Y-Yes! Please don’t stop!’ He mewled the heat building up to a boiling point.

‘I wasn’t planning on~’ Blue giggled, biting Mutt’s vertebrae. ‘I’ll fuck you through your orgasm too~’ He growled. Mutt shuddered, mouth parted in an inaudible cry as he came. True to his word Blue didn’t relent. Fucking Mutt through his orgasm and prolonging it. Soft pleas and moans fell like a waterfall from his teeth as his sensitive cunt was fucked hard by Blue. The small skeleton reveling in the soft cries. The pleasure coursed through his bones, nearing that blissful point off sweet, sweet release. ‘I’ll fill that naughty hole of yours~’ He growled in Mutt’s non-existent ear. The lanky skeleton nodded vigorously, feeling his third orgasm ready to explode.

‘Yes! Please fill my dirty hole~’ He cried. Blue growled and with a few hard thrusts he buried deep within Mutt’s magic, releasing his essence and coating Mutt’s insides. The lanky skeleton cried out, arching his back as he came for the third time. He collapsed in a panting heap. Whining as Blue slowly pulled out. The small skeleton cleaned himself up, untying Mutt and tying his back around his neck. He looked at Mutt and smiled.

‘Thanks~ I really needed to blow off steam~’ He chirped happily. Mutt shuddered as Blue gave him a mischievous smirk. ‘Maybe you’ll learn not to judge a book by its cover next time~’ He smiled before turning heel and walking away humming his battle tune.


	12. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not your traditional type of toys~
> 
> Pairing: Kustard

It was nice hot summer day and both Red and Classic decided to settle near the pool in their backyard. It was sunny and like the lazy bones they were they lay on the stretches and warmed their bones. ‘hhmm… It’s good to have a lazy day…’ Classic muttered sipping on his lemonade.

‘Yeh…’ Red agreed. He sat up. ‘Think I’ll take a dip tho.’ He added getting up and walking to the pool. The summer sun had warmed the water for a few hours already so it wouldn’t be too cold. There were pool noodles floating about and the flamingo floatie Sunny had gotten from Cinnabun. It was hilarious to see the dark, tall skeleton floating on a hot pink bird. Red dove in, the water cooling his heated bones. He let out a satisfied noise coming back up. ‘Water’s nice~’ He purred grabbing onto one of the noodles.

‘Great~’ Classic responded lazily. The gold fanged skeleton swum to the ladder and climbed back up taking the noodle with him. Looking at the long foamy piece of tubing Red’s pervert mind proposed a stupid idea.

‘Hey Classic~’ He purred. Classic sighed and looked over only to raise an eye bone. ‘How do you like my dick~?’ Red grinned at him sauntering over with the pool noodle stuck through his inlet. Classic glanced him over and without missing a beat he replied.

‘You look ri _dick_ ulous.’ He grinned pushing the noodle further down. A startled moan escaped Red, turning his skull as red as a tomato. Classic’s grin widened, slowly pulling and pushing it in and out. ‘Heh~ what’s wrong, Red~? Didn’t you want me to _doodle your noodle_ ~?’ He purred. Red glared at him the best he could but the foamy tube rubbed against sensitive bone making him shudder. Classic pulled the other closer, pushing the tube further down.

‘Fuck!’ Red grunted a crooked grin pulling on his face. ‘Hey~’ He purred, resting his skull on other’s shoulder. ‘Think we can use this thing as a double ender~?’ He nipped at Classic’s vertebrae. The question got Classic thinking but before he could reply Red had tucked the other end of the noodle through his pelvis inlet.

‘Stars, Red!’ Classic gasped gripping onto the other. His sensitive bones rubbed by the foamy tube. Red groaned, lightly bucking and getting soft gasps out of the other. Classic bucked his hips in response, making Red mewl. The foamy tubing teased both of them, rubbing against the sensitive bones as they moved.

‘Fuck this was the best stupid idea~’ Red moaned in Classic’s neck. The other bit his mandible to muffle his moans, generating cute noises against the sharp-toothed other. The grin on the Underfeller widened as he thrusted harder, the sound of the other making him hornier by the minute. ‘I love the way you sound~’ He purred lowly, feeling the other’s phalanges curl around his ribs. Classic matched his pace his Red’s, his face flustered blue not believing they were both rubbing one off on a pool noodle and liking it. A startled yelp that turned into a moan rolled out of him when Red bit his shoulder. ‘F-feels so good~’ Red rasped, picking up the pace. Classic held onto him desperately matching pace. He could feel the heat coiling in his bones.

‘Fuck Red~’ He panted, ‘I’m…’

‘Yeh… Me t-too~’ His hips bucked wildly, desperately pushing both of them to that blissful high. With a few desperate thrusts more he tipped himself over the edge, dragging Classic along with him when his hips didn’t stop moving. Both shuddered and spasmed, feeling the jolts of pleasure running down their spines. After a while of silence Classic asked a question.

‘Hey Red… Think we’d float like this?’ Red grinned, why not test it~?


	13. Sadism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheaters always get punished~
> 
> Pairing: US!Bros

‘Oh Papy~’ Blue sighed, licking his gloved fingers. ‘You look so beautiful like this~’ He moaned, grinding on Honey’s pelvis. Honey groaned in both pleasure and pain. He looked at Blue with a half-pained expression. The tall, orange-cladded skeleton was bound and gagged on the couch.   
Blue had surprised him when he was chilling on the sofa. The little blue skeleton had jumped him in his usual greeting but everything went sour soon after. ‘You smell like Red…’ He whispered looking at Honey with a hurt expression. Honey kept quiet. It was true he had been messing with Red earlier that day. It was a casual thing, nothing serious… They were friends with bonefits afterall~ But Blue didn’t like that and in a fit of rage and jealousy tied Honey up. The little skeleton was fast and surprisingly skilled with his rope work. Honey hadn’t noticed until he was completely immobilized. His little bro straddled his hips, grinding down on his pelvis. ‘Why won’t you ever touch me like you touch him?’ Blue asked with a sad expression. ‘Don’t you know it hurts? Smelling another person one your clothes?’ The smaller skeleton roughly twisted his hips into Honey’s. A yelp escaped him.

‘Wh-what does it matter?’ Honey had replied. ‘I can fuck whoever I want, you don’t own me bro.’ He had growled. Blue had stopped grinding on him, the heat and bulge in Honey’s sweats were already there however. A wide grin spread on Blue’s face.

‘Yet~’ He chirped, confusing Honey. ‘I don’t own you… _Yet_ ~’ He giggled. A sudden chill ran down Honey’s back. His socket widened as Blue produced a knife from his boot. ‘Maybe I should make you mine~ That way Red can’t have you~’ Honey squirmed eying Blue and the knife. Sweat starting to bead on his skull.

‘P-put the knife away, bro… You’ll… You’ll hurt someone with that, nyeh~’ He spoke nervously. It elicited a giggle from the little skeleton.

‘I’ll be careful~’ He smiled, before tearing the knife through Honey’s hoodie and lightly nicking his sternum. ‘… Not to dust you~’ Blue added, licking the small droplets of marrow from the knife. Honey quivered and opened his mouth only for Blue to stuff his scarf into it. ‘Be quiet now~ and let me take care of you~’ He purred, grinding down on the bulge in Honey’s sweats. The tall skeleton groaned. Cursing his body for reacting the way it did. Honey loved his brother… But he didn’t want to taint him… Guess he didn’t have to worry about it anymore. He flinched feeling the cold metal glide down his bones, tearing into his sweats and freeing his half erect dong. Blue’s gloved hand grabbed his dick firmly, slowly stroking and rubbing his thumb over the small slit. ‘You want me, don’t you brother~?’ Blue softly moaned, giving Honey a heated look. ‘You always did… But you were too much of a coward to tell me…’ Honey arched with a muffled scream as Blue squeezed him hard. ‘So I guess I’ll have to do it for you…’ Blue stood up and over Honey, slowly sliding his shorts and undies from his hips and kicking them to the side. Honey stared up at his little bro who spread his wet folds to give him a better view. ‘You wanted to taint this~… I want you to taint my insides~’ He moaned huskily straddling Honey’s hips again and forcing himself on his brother’s hard throbbing cock. A loud moan ripped from Blue’s throat as Honey’s body reacted, arching and burying itself deeper into the deliciously hot channel. ‘Hnn~ You fill me up so amazing, Papy~!’ Blue  cried out, the shape of his lights turning to hearts. He set a fast and rough pace, bruising Honey’s hips with his own as he slammed down on Honey’s dick. The orange cladded skeleton couldn’t keep his hips from bucking. The tight walls of Blue’s pussy were firmly clamped around his cock. Honey squirmed, moans muffled by the scarf in his mouth. ‘You’ve been smoking in the house again…’ He heard Blue breath out. The little blue skeleton had found the still smoking cigarette bud in the ash tray. ‘I told you not to do that, Papy~’ Honey’s screamed and trashed feeling the cigarette pressed out on the wound of his sternum. Blue moaned in pleasure, Honey’s thrashing fucking him deeper. ‘hhmm~ Papy~’ He moaned looking down at the bound form of his brother. The cigarette was still smoldering so Blue pressed it against Honey’s ribcage again with the same result. The thrashing hips of Honey fucking him so relentlessly. Honey cried and trembled, his sternum now full of cigarette burns. He never knew Blue could be like this. It was frightening and exciting at the same time… He never knew Blue had it in him to be so rough… Shudders of pain, pleasure, fear and arousal ran through his bones with every harsh slap of their hips. The lewd face Blue made while roughly riding Honey’s cock was something that would haunt Honey’s wet dreams. ‘Mmwweehh~ Papy~… Papy~ Fill me~!’ Blue cried out arching his back as he slammed his hips against Honey’s bruised ones. He could feel his little brother clamp down of his cock as he came, milking him for his essence. The feeling drove Honey over the edge, giving Blue what he wanted as Honey’s magic filled him and mingled with Blue’s. The little skeleton moaned lewdly, finally stopping his abuse on his brother’s dick. For the moment only their panting filled the silent room. Blue giggled slowly letting Honey slide out of him. ‘Look at the mess you made of me~’ He purred, pressing a soft kiss on Honey’s jaw. ‘I’ll need to clean up now~’ He chirped, hopping of the couch and to the stairs. He paused before the steps and looked over his shoulder. ‘You’re mine now… Don’t you forget it, Papy~… Or you’ll regret it…’ Blue promised him before heading upstairs with a hum. Leaving Honey bound and shaken on the couch.


	14. Size difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their wedding night <3
> 
> Pairing: Kedgeup

Sans stood nervously before the elaborately decorated double doors of his now husband. He lightly clutched onto the silky robe that loosely hung around his petite form. He lightly knocked, the gruff voice of Calamity telling him he could enter. The doors swung open with ease, surprising Sans a little thinking they were much heavier. He blushed entering and glancing at his husbone, who sat on a large canopy bed. A soft smile graced his fangs as he gazed at Sans, flustering the petite skeleton even more. ‘Come closer, my beautiful wife…’ Calamity softly purred motioning Sans to get closer. The room still had the smell of the soft incense they use even though it wasn’t burning tonight. The room was filled with soft candle light and you could hear the crickets chirping outside. Sans shyly stood before Calamity, glancing up coyly. The large spirit gently lifted Sans from the ground and sat him on his lap, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

‘W-will it be okay? Without the incense and spirit light I mean?’ Sans softly asked, gripping onto his husbone’s colorful robe. The beads and medallion softly tinkled as Calamity moved his skull to softly kiss Sans. His long, claws fingers canting Sans’ skull and tenderly caressing his jawline. The tenderness made Sans’ soul flutter. He parted his teeth, the spirit taking the invitation and softly caressing Sans’ wet appendage with his own. Calamity pulled back leaving a thread of magic connecting them until it broke.

‘Worry not… You’re my wife, my queen… You’re the one that holds my heart…’ He whispered, leaning back against the pillows and tracing Sans small form. The bride lightly shuddered under his touch. Feeling his fingers ghost over his bones left a warm tingly feeling making him blush even more than Calamity’s words did. Sans leaned in and kissed him, Calamity eagerly returning the kiss. He shifted, laying Sans in the plush pillows kissing and caressing his bones tenderly. The small skeleton softly sighing and squirming under the adoring little touches. He watched as his husbone dipped lower and lower, leaving no inch untouched. He shivered feeling soft kisses pressed against his ilium crest. He looked down embarrassed as Calamity got closer to his sensitive pubis.

‘F-Fell no… that’s dirty~’ He softly whispered, a soft moan soon following as he felt Calamity’s hot tongue pressed against his pubis. His small hands grabbing onto the antlers as his lord pleased him with his tongue. Sans quivered lightly, the heat and fluttering feeling in his bones making him light-headed and in need of more. His magic snapping into soft, plum lips which were kissed by his husbone. ‘Aahh~ p-please…’ He softly gasped. ‘please make love to me, my lord…’ Calamity looked up at the flustered mess that is his wife. His chest rising and falling rapidly in soft pants. Who was he to refuse his cute, little marshmallow bride? Calamity leaned back over his little wife, kissing him softly while lining himself up to Sans’ folds. Sans quivered feeling the tip of Calamity press against his entrance. He arched his back, softly groaning as Calamity’s hard cock pressed into him. The slight burn of the stretch made him whimper. The spirit rubbed slow soothing circles over his hips, whispering soft praise until Sans had adjusted to his length. The small skeleton softly whined, rolling his hips into his husbone’s. Calamity picked up the hint and slowly rolled his hips into his ‘mallow bride. Making slow tender love to him. Sans mewled, making cute noises as Calamity’s spikes and nubs rubbed every inch of his twitching walls. He never knew he could feel so much pleasure from a cock inside of him.

‘You sound so beautiful, my little ‘Mellow~’ Calamity softly growled against his vertebrae, tenderly kissing them. Sans blushed, curling his phalanges in the spirit’s ribs.

‘Y-you’re so big~…’ He moaned. ‘I-it feels so amazing~!’ He added arching his back and mewling as Calamity hit his sweet spot. A soft growl escaped Calamity, his form starting to shift to his darker self. Sans could feel his husbone’s cock get bigger with every thrust. The hard, throbbing cock filling him and stimulating him even more. His mind was drowning in pleasure as he writhed under Calamity. He felt his husbone’s large clawed hands around his body when he shifted to let Sans ride his cock. Sans moaned feeling the tip of the spirit hit the back of his magic. He lustfully gazed into his husbone’s four eyes before kissing him. Calamity growled in the same desire, he was a little rougher but still careful not to hurt Sans. ‘Fill me up, my love…’ Sans huskily moaned. ‘let our love spawn new life tonight…’ He softly kissed Calamity, the spirit tenderly returning it. His large hands softly caressed his little wife’s body as he continued to make sweet love to him. His soft cries of pleasure music to the spirit’s non-existent ears. They became shorter and higher in pitch, Calamity could feel him tense up, walls clamping and releasing. Oh how Calamity loved his wife’s smell, his hips not stopping before he granted his precious ‘Mallow’s wish and filling him up. ‘Ooohhh Fell~’ The petite skeleton moaned, gazing down at his husbone. ‘Please don’t stop… Make love to me until sunrise…’ Calamity softly grunted, rolling his hips and making Sans gasp. How could he say no to his sweet little ‘Mallow?


	15. Microphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small ball of rage and a tall butt teasing him~
> 
> Pairing: SpicyHoney

Honey watched amused how the pocket size Fell raged and kicked the mushrooms on the table. The damn things had caused the tall dark skeleton shrink to the size of Honey’s palm.

‘It’s all your fault!’ he squeaked. ‘You and your fucking mushrooms!’ He gave the shroom another kick. Honey chuckled sitting down at the table, watching the bitty skeleton puff up in anger. He had to admit he looked adorable like that. He shrugged and grinned.

‘I didn’t force ya to take a bite~’ He teased. ‘You’ll be your old self soon enough~’ Honey grinned poking the mini Fell. Fell bit his phalange, making Honey yelp in surprise. His phalange starting to bleed a little. ‘You little asshole!’ Honey growled. Fell stuck his tongue out.

‘That’s what you- NYEH?!’ He cried out surprised. Honey had scooped him from the table and held him in his hand. Fell held onto Honey’s digits not to roll off. He glared at Honey. ‘What do you think you’re doing?!’ He didn’t like the smirk on Honey’s teeth. Before he knew it Honey gave him a long wet lick, leaving Fell wet and shivering. ‘What gives?!’ he screeched amusing the orange-cladded skeleton even more. Honey pressed his tongue against Fell, pinning him against his boney hand. Fell grunted, gripping the other’s finger tightly so he didn’t roll over so much. ‘Stop it!’ He growled but the lazy other ignored him. Pressing the hot went appendage between Fell’s little femurs and rubbing it against the front of his pants. Fell felt the heat spark in his pelvis. He grunted, his magic snapping and forming a bulge. Honey chuckled teasing the little edgy skeleton who tried to bite back his moans. ‘N-nyeh… S-stop…’ He weakly growled, cursing his sensitive little body. Honey watched his little pocket pal get flustered. His guard gradually lowered, soft noises making it past his fangs. The orange cladded pulled back looking at the trembling edgy skeleton. The pocket skeleton glared up at him. Before he could screech a the honey colored skeleton again the other ripped his pants off. Fell squeaked surprised only to let out another grunt feeling the tip of Honey teasing his heated magic. ‘D-damn you… Nyahhh…’ He weakly growled, pressing down on the hot, wet appendage between his femurs. Honey chuckled, the vibrations ripping a moan from Fell before he clamped his jaws.

‘Aaww come on~’ Honey purred, pulling back again and substituting his tongue with his index, gently rubbing it between Fell’s little leggies. ‘Let me hear your sweet moans~’ He grinned entering Fell roughly. The little skeleton let out a small scream gripping onto Honey’s fingers arching his spine.

‘Ahh! Fuck!’ He whined, pleasure and pain buzzing through his bones. Honey watched pleased as Fell bit back more moans and pretending he didn’t like it. He felt the little skeleton press back as he slowly fingered the pocket sized skeleton. It didn’t take long before he had the tiny edgelord at the edge of release. ‘Fuh… Fuckin’ f-hhhmmm~ f-finish me ahh! Ahlready!’ Fell cried out. Honey hummed.

‘Hhmmm~ nope~’ he grinned. ‘Not until you beg for it~’ Fell glared and kept quiet. He’d do no such thing! Luckily he didn’t have too. Because before Honey could do anymore a sharpened bone was pressed against his vertebrae.

‘Let him go.’ Black threatened with not only a sharp bone in Honey’s neck but also one in his crotch. Being fond of his bones he pulled his finger from Fell and set him on the table. He watched as Black scooped up his little toy and turned heel.

‘Killjoy…’ He muttered, lighting a cigarette.


	16. Overstimulation + Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horny Mutt in need of some vitamin D ;)
> 
> Pairing: SpicyBBQ

Mutt whined, needily rubbing up against the spiked cock of Fell. The edge lord growled softly, teasing the other’s soaking folds. ‘Please…’ Mutt whined, looking at the other over his shoulder giving him a look of desire. ‘Please stick it in…’ He whimpered. ‘Fuck my dirty pussy until I pass out~…’ he moaned out, sticking his hips up in the air, spreading his pussy.   
Fell looked the hybrid of himself and Red over. He acted and dressed like Red but he had his likeness. He had to admit, his begging was just as cute as Fell’s brother… With one swift movement Fell buried himself up to the hilt inside Mutt. The lanky skeleton crying out in both pleasure and pain, not used to having a lengthy and spiked cock inside of him. His pussy gladly welcomed the intrusion, clamping down needily on the meat stick and molding around it. It felt like every nerve end was on fire in Mutt’s bones.

‘I’ll fuck you like the dog you are~’ Fell growled against the other’s skull, drawing out a whine. His gloved fingers gripping Mutt’s hips firmly as he slowly pulled out only to slam back into that hot pussy. The lanky skeleton moaned and whined as Fell set a rough pace, pressing him down into the mattress. Mutt loved it, every inch of his pussy got stimulated by the spikes on Fell’s big dick. He gripped the sheets tightly meeting his thrusts with his own hips and driving Fell’s cock deeper into himself. ‘Such a horny bitch~’ The edge lord drawled, sharply thrusting and ripping a pleasured scream from Mutt. The submissive skeleton was drooling on the pillow, enjoying every minute of the rough treatment. The grunts and growls from Fell only adding to his excitement. The heat that had been coiling in his pelvis was starting to knot up.

‘Please don’t stop!’ He whined, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he pressed harder against the throbbing cock inside of him. ‘I’m… I’m!!!’ He whined. Fell let out a dark chuckle.

‘I won’t stop until I fill you to the brim~’ He growled, feeling Mutt’s tight walls clamp down as the other came with a howl. Fell true to his word didn’t stop and fucked Mutt right through his orgasm. The other whined and moaned, his cunt now very sensitive and the heat building back up rapidly. ‘You like that idea don’t you, you filthy Mutt~’ The edge lord growled, shifting Mutt so his cock penetrated deeper into the other. Mutt gave a loud lewd moan, hips frantically bucking as his mind drowned in pleasure. He came again and again, his pleasure bean red from over stimulation. Fell still hadn’t cum, he was purposely holding it back.  

‘Please fill me~!’ Mutt cried hoarse from screaming and moaning. He just had another orgasm and now he felt sore. Fell grunted, not really able to hold it back any more anyway. He gave a few more thrusts, his cock jolted and he released his magic inside of Mutt’s sore cunt. The other mewled feeling the thick essence hit his walls and triggering another orgasm. The lanky skeleton slumped, his walls milking Fell’s cock for all that it is worth. He pulled out, the dark red magic dripping from Mutt’s poor, abused pussy.

‘You look great like this~’ Fell chuckled, patting Mutt’s hips. The other weakly groaned before he passed out.


	17. Semi concealed public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't what Paps expected when he took Mutt out for a 'treat'...
> 
> Pairing: SpaghettiBBQ

Cinnabun didn’t look at the people in the dinner in case they saw his flustered skull. He wasn’t sure how it started but at the moment his other self with the golden fang sat on the ground, under the table between his femurs. His skull bopping up and down as he pleasured the embarrassed Cinnabun. A shiver went down his spine, feeling Mutt’s hot tongue press against the base of his shaft. Maybe it had been a bad idea to take Mutt out for a date? The flustered skeleton thought. The soft , lustful noises the other made under the table adding to the desire in his gut. Cinnabun didn’t mind hearing more of them if it wasn’t for the very public place they were.  
It was busy in the dinner, a lot of noise around them but still. The tall skeleton clasped a hand before his teeth to prevent a moan from escaping. He looked down at the other. The ochre tongue of Mutt teasing swirled around the tip of Cinnabun’s dick, lapping at the little slit that was leaking beads of pre. Cinnabun shuddered again, feeling the jolts of pleasure run through his bones. His sockets widened seeing the waitress walk up to them.

‘Hi what can I get ya?’ She asked chewing on her gum. Cinnabun tried to give her a friendly smile, covering up the other skeleton teasing his throbbing, hot cock.

‘Eh… Hem I-I’d like t-two nhay… M-milkshakes please?’ He answered trying to keep his moans at bay. The waitress nodded and wrote it down.

‘What flavor, sweetheart?’ She asked looking at him. He gulped, trembling as the heat of pleasure coursed through him.

‘V-vanilla?’ He replied a little unsure. The waitress looked at him with a raised eyebrow. It wasn’t like he could ask Mutt right now. His mouth was full after all. ‘Yes, vanilla.’ Cinnabun spoke giving an awkward smile. The waitress shrugged and wrote it down.

‘Alrighty~ I’ll be back in a few minutes with your order~’ She spoke popping her gum in her mouth. She strutted off swaying her hips and flirting with one of the other customers. The tall skeleton sat back and looked at the other under the table. He was touching himself while pleasuring the cinnamon roll. With a blush Cinnabun put his hand on Mutt’s skull and softly bucked. The other moaned, the vibrations causing Cinnabun to roll his hips. Mutt’s warm mouth felt so good around his cock is didn’t take Cinnabun long to shoot his essence down Mutt’s throat. The other drank it all greedily. Cinnabun slumped back, softly panting and looking out the window embarrassed. Mutt sat back on the cushioned bench just as the waitress brought their milkshakes.

‘This doesn’t compare to your taste~’ He playfully remarked taking a sip from the creamy goodness. Cinnabun stared at him, then with a small swipe knocked some cutlery off the table. Before Mutt could say anything the other ducked under the table. Mutt jolted feeling his fly unzip and a hot tongue press at the ecto flesh that sprung free.

‘My turn~’ Cinnabun huskily whispered, cupping Mutt’s hard on.


	18. austagonistophilia + sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile for the camera~
> 
> Pairing: UF!Bros

Red slightly trembled, both from excitement and fright. They had recently gotten ahold of a new camera and wanted to test it out. So here he was, lower legs strapped to his femurs, arms bound behind his back and horny as hell. The silky sheets felt smooth against his bones as he waited for his bro. Fell was messing with the set-up, focusing the camera on Red and making sure he captured him in full. When he was done he pressed the little record button and walked over to the bed. ‘Are you ready~?’ He softly growled, pressing a kiss against Red’s cheek. Red grinned leaning back against Fell when he sat behind him.

‘Been for a while~’ Red grinned feeling the soft nips in his vertebrae and roaming hands on his ribs. Fell’s hand slid down to his pelvis, tracing his ilium crest and making Red shudder. Red groaned feeling the gloved hand wrap firmly around his throbbing cock, the rough leather felt amazing against his ecto flesh. Fell firmly stroked Red’s dick, prying lustful moans and groans from the other. ‘Fuck, Boss~’ He moaned, voice thick in desire. Fell chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the small slit making Red gasp and squirm.

‘You’re such a needy slut~’ Fell growled against his brother’s skull. ‘I’ll fuck your cock~… Present it for the camera~’ He added with another growl, pulling out a small, magic steel rod. Red’s excitement flared. A needy whine escaping him as he eagerly spread his legs further and presented his throbbing hard dick.

‘Yes~ Yes please~… Give it to me, Boss~’ Red whined, rubbing the tip against the metal rod. Fell smirked, pressing the small rod against the small slit and slowly inserting the magically lubricated pin. Loud, lewd moans ripped from Red’s mouth, his tongue lolling out and drool dripping from his chin. ‘Aahh~!.. Yes~! Fuck! Yes!’ He screamed, the slight burn and stretch of his uthera adding to the pained pleasure coursing through his bones. He had done this before. Red’s lights rolled back as the waves of pleasure drowned out his thoughts. Fell slowly pushed and pulled, fucking Red’s dick with the rod and prying more noises out of him.

‘You sound so beautiful~’ Fell growled against Red’s vertebrae, rubbing his own hard phallus against Red’s tailbone. Red lustfully groaned, pressing up against Fell. ‘Let’s make you sing~’ He bit into Red’s shoulder and at the same time penetrated him. Red arched his back, seating himself all the way onto his Boss’ cock with a scream. Fell gripped his femurs, keeping Red’s legs spread as far as he could. Putting Red’s dick on full display for the camera. Red couldn’t make any coherent sentence anymore, not with Fell pounding into him and his cock stuffed. The heat coiled pleasantly in his gut, flaring up every time he hit Red’s sweet spot. Fell grunted, enjoying the sounds Red produced. He knew by pitch and volume how close his brother was. He was nearly at his end so with a smirk Fell flicked the tip of the rod sticking out of Red’s cock and tipped him over the edge.

‘PAPYRUS!!!’ Red screamed hoarsely as his climax hit him. The small rod launched as he ejaculated. It hit the wall and fell on the floor. Hearing his brother scream his name and clench on his cock did it for Fell. Filling Red’s behind with his essence. The smaller skeleton slumped against Fell’s chest panting heavily. Fell stroked his bones, murmuring soft praise against his skull. Red dozed off, allowing Fell to shut off the camera. A little later they were both in bed, watching the footage they had captured and by the time it was finished Red was horny again. ‘Next time use my pussy~’ He purred with a grin.


	19. Breeding + Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental courtship between a skeleton and merman.
> 
> Pairing: EdgePuff

A soft whimper escaped Cinnabun as the mermaid pressed him up against the rocks. A soft growl rolled from Sunny’s throat, his fangs dragging across the other’s vertebrae. Another soft whimper escaped the night guard, who trembled under him. A tangerine blush dusted Cinnabun’s cheeks as he undid his pants. Sunny had already ripped at it with his claws but Cinnabun didn’t want them to be destroyed. He still had to go home after all… He slipped them off, letting them float into the aquarium. ‘S-Sunny…’ He softly whispered, the mermaid reacting with a soft growl. Cinnabun blushed spreading his tangerine folds and following the mermaid’s gaze to his delicate flower. ‘Y-you can use this…’ He whispered softly though still a little scared. Sunny didn’t think twice, growling and shoving one of his claspers into the waiting folds. Cinnabun let out a yelp at the sudden intrusion, wrapping his legs around the mermaid’s waist as he rutted into him.  
It had been Cinnabun’s own fault getting into this position. The night guard had unbeknownst to himself flirted and courted with the mermaid. On his first day he had been warned about Sunny. The grumpy mermaid wasn’t the friendliest and most caretakers and guards were wary of his temper. Cinnabun had been sweeping the quiet halls in front of the aquarium and to make it a little less boring he practiced his dancing. Sunny, at first, watched from a distance until one day he swam up to the glass, watching Cinnabun sway with the broom. The night guard looked up to see the mermaid flare his fins and mimicking his dance. The light bouncing off the black scales coloring them a deep crimson. Sunny was flashing them at him. Thinking nothing of it but a playful interaction Cinnabun danced watching the mermaid ‘dance’ with him.  
A soft gaspy moan escaped the night guard as he felt Sunny release his essence inside of him. It was thick and sticky… The mermaid growled, not yet done with him. Cinnabun could feel Sunny’s fangs press into his bone as the mermaid claimed and bred with him. He couldn’t deny it felt extremely good having the ribbed clasper dick rubbing his twitching walls. The mermaid growled, rutting harder and deeper to pry more delicious sounds from his mate. Cinnabun arched, blushing in embarrassment at enjoying all this, mewling as Sunny buried deeper into him. He could see himself being taken in the reflection of the other tank. It was weirdly exciting making the heat coiling in his pelvis even worse. With a small cry he came, clenching down on Sunny and driving the other to pick up the pace and get rougher. Cinnabun shuddered and squirmed, moaning and mewling under the other.  
It had been months until the night guard had found out what he had been doing. The realization hitting him when Sunny no longer took anything from the others but only him. Every night he’d find little gifts Sunny had left him. And when he tripped and fell into the water with him Sunny had pressed him up against the rocks instead of chowing down on him. His strong bones wrapped around Cinnabun possessively, rutting his claspers up against him. Another moan slipped from Cinnabun as he felt another load being shot into him. It was his responsibility to take care of Sunny now.  
The mermaid growled, nipping and licking at the marks he made on Cinnabun’s bones. The flustered mess under him driving him to fill him up once more. Both panted, the mermaid now softly nuzzling his mate. Cinnabun softly stroked his scales, letting him slide out of him. ‘I… I should get you out of here…’ Cinnabun whispered to the other, pressing his teeth against the other. Sunny gave him a strange look but carefully pressed his fangs back against Cinnabun’s teeth. ‘I’m pretty sure I’d get fired if they look at the security tape…’ He murmured blushing as he plotted their escape.


	20. Cum inflation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans being a good wife to his heated husbone~
> 
> Pairing: Kedgeup

Sans quivered, looking up at the spirit pinning him down on the bed. A soft growl rolling in the dark being’s throat. There was a heavy scent of lust coming of his husbone and it was turning Sans on. ‘Fell~’ He murmured thickly, shifting to look more inviting. He gave Calamity a coy wanting look, knowing the spirit couldn’t resist it.  
The spirit of Calamity pounced on his little bride, tearing off the dress that covered his bones. Every inch of bone was met with a hungry lick and bite. Sans moaned, reveling in the fact he did this to his husbone. The magic in his pelvis had already snapped into a soaking wet pussy, the scent grabbing Calamity’s attention immediately. Sans watched as the spirit dipped down and lapped at the folds, eagerly wiggling his tongue into the heated flower. Sans arched with a gasp feeling the tip rub against his walls and small jolts shooting down his spine. Fell eagerly drank the juices Sans gave him, the soft mewls and gasps prompting him to continue pleasing his bride. ‘Aaahh~… Ooohh stars~ Fell~…’ Sans mewled squirming as the spirit softly sucked on his delicate parts. Sans hands gently gripped the gnarled horns and lightly pushed. Fell gave in and backed up a little looking at his little wife. Sans softly smiled and shifted to get on all fours. He spread his plump lips showing his eagerly wanting hole. ‘Let me be good to you, my Sunshine~’ He whispered huskily.  
Fell let out an eager growl lining up his throbbing cock and entering Sans in one slick motion. The small skeleton let out a moan feeling Calamity’s thick, lengthy cock enter and tease his insides. One hand firmly gripped his hip while the both was next to his skull to keep balance. Pleasured moans and gasps ripped from Sans as Calamity pounded into him. A small sliver of drool ran down the smaller skeleton’s mandible, forming a wet spot on his pillow. It didn’t take long for the heat buildup in his pelvis. The rattling of both their bones, grunts and growls mixed with the stimulation of both his pleasure bean and insides had him tipped over the edge in no time. He mewled, feeling every twitch and jolt from Fell’s throbbing cock inside him.  
The spirit growled feeling Sans clamp down on him, he didn’t halt his deep thrusts to prolong his little bride’s bliss. The soft mewls were like music to his non-existent ears and he wanted to hear more of it. ‘Stars, Fell~’ Sans softly moaned, meeting his husbone’s thrusts. The insides fluttering with every little bit of stimulation. Calamity grunted, licking his bride’s vertebrae affectionately. ‘Fill me as you please~…’ He gasped hoarsely, feeling another orgasm building up. The grip on Sans’ hip tightened, Fell’s cock thrusting in deeper and harder. Sans cried out feeling the tip bump into the mouth of his womb. ‘OH STARS~!’ He cried out clamping on Calamity and dragging him over the edge. He felt Fell’s cock jolt and filling him with his warm, thick magic. Cuming directly into Sans womb.  
The small bride mewled collapsing but the dark spirit was far from done. His heat now at his worse. Sans could do nothing more than moan and mewl as Calamity rutted into him until the next day. The little skeleton felt heavy with all the cum Calamity had pumped into him. He was exhausted but extremely satisfied, feeling so full of his husbone’s love. He still hadn’t pulled out even though they were laying down with Sans cupped against his ribcage. Calamity was his self again. Kissing the marks he made and stroking Sans’ inflated belly. He was lucky to have such an amazing wife… And he was sure to let Sans know.


	21. mind control + objectification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUBCON WARNING!!!!  
> Never trust the little blue skeleton with hypnosis
> 
> Pairing: US!Bros + UF!Papyrus

This was pointless… Fell thought as his eyelights followed the pocket watch swinging before his face. The small blue skeleton in front of him swinging it from left to right like a pendulum. Blue had noticed how stressed Fell was the last few days. So he decided to help and told the Captain of the Royal Guard hypnosis might make him relax.  
But Fell felt nothing watching the small clock swing, he opened his mouth to say something but Blue spoke up. ‘I’m going to count to three and when I snap my fingers, you’ll fall asleep. One… Two… Three!’ Ridiculous, Fell thought but as soon as the smaller skeleton snapped his fingers he fell asleep. Blue grinned, happy that it had worked. ‘I’m going to count to three and when I snap my fingers again you are a needy slut for your master’s cock, which is me. One… Two… Three~’ Blue snapped his fingers and a needy whine passed Fell’s fangs. He dropped to his knees in front of Blue and looked up at him with lustfilled sockets.

‘Master…’He breathed lustfully. ‘Master, please use me~’ He spoke with a flustered skull. Blue grinned, lightly pressing his foot against the edge lord’s pubis. A small whimper escaping Fell.

‘Oh~? Have you deserved my cock, my little slut~?’ He asked with a grin. Fell whimpered lowering his gaze.

‘N-no, master… I haven’t done anything to deserve your cock…’ The submissive demeanor of the usually dom skeleton was a treat to behold. Blue cupped his chin and made him look at him.

‘Aaaww~ you know what? I’ll give you a little treat since you’ve been a good little slut♥’ He smiled unzipping his pants and freeing his semi erect cock. ‘Please me~’ He commanded, sitting down in the lounge chair. Fell crawled closer, looking up with grateful sockets.

‘Thank you, master~’ He reacted, taking the girthy blue dick in his hands and kissing it. Blue shuddered feeling the jolts of pleasure running down his spine like electricity. He watched the crimson tongue curl and lap at his cock as if it was a tasty lollipop. Fell looked so amazing with that lewd expression on his face. Blue let out a breathy gasp, softly stroking the others skull. The soft noises the edge lord made were more than Blue hoped for, so delicious~

‘Good little slut~’ He purred, ‘Open up~’ Fell did as he was told and opened his mouth. The small skeleton slid his cock inside of that hot mouth drawing a soft grateful moan from his slut. The hot tongue already pressing and wiggling against the base of Blue’s phallus. Blue firmly but gently gripped the others skull and bucked. Lewd, muffled mewls and soft grunts filled the room. It was the first thing Honey noticed stepping into the house. He looked up only to see his little bro throat fucking his edgy counterpart.

‘Hey bro.’ Honey greeted, looking curiously at the scene. Blue looked up at him and gave him a mischievous grin.

‘Welcome home brother~’ Blue slightly panted. ‘Wanna join~? This slut is eager to have his hole filled~’ It wasn’t like Blue to use those dirty words unless he was really horny. Honey grinned looking at the one skeleton he never got to top. Fell looked at Honey with desperate sockets. ‘Come on, slut. Please my brother with your hole~’ Blue commanded. Honey watched as Fell undid his tight leather pants. A crimson, leaking pussy peeked from the confines, Fell spread the delicate lips wiggling his hips while looking at Honey. The orange cladded skeleton grinned walking over to the pair and roughly tugging those hips up. Blue patted Fell’s skull whispering soft praise to his pet while Honey lined up and penetrated that inviting hole. A moan ripped from Fell’s throat, muffled by the twitching cock in his mouth. Blue nearly came.

‘Shit!’ He moaned. ‘Fuck he’s tight~’ He shuddered in delight. He set a rough pace, the motions caused the edge lord to be penetrated from both ends. ‘Such a good little cock sleeve~!’ Honey growled. They could feel Fell tremble and shake, the muffled moans and groans turning the brothers on even more. ‘Fuck I’m not gonna last!’ Honey growled, slapping his hips into Fell leaving bruises.

‘M-me neither!’ Blue cried and shoved himself down Fell’s throat as he released his essence. The tall, dark skeleton tried his best to swallow it all without choking. He released Blue from his mouth coughing and gasping. Honey gave a hard last thrust before he pulled out and covered the back of Fell. ‘Who said you could release my cock, little slut?’ Blue questioned Fell, slightly panting but giving him a glare. Fell quivered. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything someone else spoke.

‘I’m going to count to three and you’ll be yourself again and never fall for this trick again. One… two… three!’ The snap of boney fingers filled the silence of the room as both Blue and Honey looked in terror at the small rough skeleton in the door way. His eye blazing red. He however was the least of their problems as the one they had just played with growled. Literally snapped back to his senses. He gripped Blue’s femurs painfully tight as the magic flared in his sockets.

‘You’re going to pay for this.’ He growled. Neither brother could walk for a month after that incident…


	22. Bloodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has the biggest dick?
> 
> Pairing: SpicyBBQ

They were at it again… Sharp bones made of both red and gold littered the trashed living room. Pup and Fell snarled at each other, holding onto the others scarf/collar. Marrow was steeping out of their wounds. ‘Is that all you got?’ Fell growled at Pup.

‘Phah! As if!’ He growled back, swinging his fist at the other. The captain easily blocked and countered, causing both to stumble and hit the wall. Pup had the other pinned and grinned but Fell tripped him up and they started again. The sharpened bones flying from one end to the other, both adding more wounds to the other. The scent of blood and lust started to fill the room. Getting both Pup and Fell aroused. It wasn’t long before their bodies clashed together again, hips locking and rubbing as they slammed against the wall and wrestled.

‘Your brother was right. You’re too easily turned on.’ Fell growled, twisting his hips against Pup’s. The other grunted, slamming the edge lord into the wall with a snarl.

‘You’re one to talk…’ Pup sneered, rubbing his clothed bulge against Fell’s. He couldn’t deny wondering what the other looked like even if he hated his guts. ‘Why don’t you let me fuck you and drown you in pleasure with my cock?’ He growled with a sharp fanged grin. The captain growled back narrowing his sockets at the other. He quickly twisted his body, slamming Pup back into the wall. The lanky skeleton let out another grunt glaring at the other.

‘Like I’d let you dominate me, you worthless dog.’ Fell replied him, ‘Like you can pleasure me like that.’ He sneered. They growled at each other and with the same idea in mind tore the front of the others pants. Their cocks bounced free from their tight confines, lightly smacking into each other. Pup’s grin widened.

‘I’m bigger~’ He chuckled getting an annoyed growl in return.

‘It doesn’t matter if you don’t know to used it.’ Fell growled in response, twisting his hips and rubbing his cock against Pup’s. The other bit back a groan. A jolt of pleasure ran down Pup’s spine feeling those spikes rub against his hardened shaft. He could talk a lot of shit, but those spikes did feel amazing against his cock.  
A jolt of pleasure went down Fell’s spine as well. Pup was bigger and only had a few tiny spines near the head of his cock. But those little spines were right where the head of his cock was. Neither spoke to the other as they both wrapped a hand around both cocks and rubbed them together. The room filled with the sound of grunts and growls as the two bickering skeletons kept each other’s gaze with a glare. Both felt the heat of pleasure, both held back their orgasm, neither wanted to give the other any dirt. The smell of the other’s marrow was alluring and both crashed their fangs to the others wounds to have a taste. Biting and licking wherever they could while firmly jerking themselves off. The pressure for release became too much for the both of them, their cocks jolting and twitching in their hands. With a satisfied groan both came, their essence splurting and covering both at the same time. ‘I’m more dom than you are.’ Fell grunted, chest heaving. Pup snorted.

‘No I am.’ He growled.

‘Oh please, I’d dom the both of you.’ Black spoke up, looking not too pleased with the state of the living room. ‘And I’ll give you both hell if you don’t fix this mess right now.’ He added. Neither Papyrus could argue with that, knowing fully well Black was right


	23. Forced dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUBCON WARNING!!!  
> Don't make bets with Pup, he'll be a dog about it.
> 
> Pairing: BBQMustard

‘Fuck you!’ Red growled blushing embarrassed. Tugging at his get up.

‘Euh uh~… Dogs don’t talk~’ Pup purred looking at the smaller skeleton. Red was cladded in a tight leather body suit, his pubis, tail bone and part of his ribcage exposed. His ankles bound with straps to his femurs so he was forced to crawl on all fours. The heavy spiked collar leashed and in Pup’s hands. He gave the tail, laced in Red’s sacrum, a little tug. Red gasped, shivering and going even redder. Pup hummed adjusting the little dog ears on Red’s skull. ‘Maybe I should muzzle you~’ He grinned holding the dog muzzled gag before Red. The smaller gulped. ‘It does complete your little outfit~’ He purred, putting it on Red.

Red quivered, making a mental note to never ever make a bet with Pup ever again. Pup looked his work over and gave a satisfied chuckle. ‘Let’s go to the park~’ He purred tugging on the leash. Red whined but followed, trying to keep pace with the taller skeleton. He slightly shuddered from the cold air hitting his bare bones. It didn’t take long for them to get to the park. The soft grass felt good against Red’s aching patella’s. He was a little thankful the park didn’t have those gravel paths some did… Those would have destroyed him. Pup lazily slumped onto the bench that was kind of hidden from the rest of the park. He bend over and patted Red’s skull. ‘Good boy~’ He grinned.

Red gave him a glare and growled a huff, flopping down on the grass. He could hear Pup ‘tsk’ behind him. A yelp escaped him as Pup yanked the leash. ‘Don’t you growl at your master~’ He spoke, dirty chuckle following. ‘Bad doggies get punished~’ He growled back. Red glared at him and snarled, with only amused Pup even more. The tall skeleton effortlessly lifted Red from the ground and onto the bench. The smaller skeleton glared even harder making Pup chuckle. ‘You’re really aiming for that punishment aren’t you~?’ He growled, his long fingers wrapping around Red’s exposed pubis and stroking it. A whine escaped Red, the rough warm hands had no trouble to get his magic to snap.

How did the fucker know his body so well? Red thought, another whine rolling from his mouth. Pup’s fingers slowly and teasingly rubbing the little pleasure bean and shallowly dipping into his dripping entrance. Red whined and whimpered, the teasing fueling the heat in his bones. He hated the fucker for making him enjoy this. He pressed his hips firmer against the teasing digits but Pup pulled away leaving Red to whine a protest. ‘Euh uh~’ Pup growled. ‘I’m not giving you more until you behave~’ He chuckled. The smaller skeleton let out a frustrated growl trying to get him to enter him properly. Pup pulled his fingers away, licking them clean and savoring Red’s taste. He lightly tugged on the tail attached to Red’s sacrum, a small yelp escaped Red and he squirmed. Pausing at feeling of Pup’s cock rubbing at his now soaking folds. Fuck. More whines and whimpers escape him as Pup slowly rubbed his hard dick between his folds. Pup was the definition of a cock tease… The heat in Red’s pelvis building up to the point he couldn’t take it anymore. He whined pawing at Pup’s femurs, body shaking from the pleasure the teasing had caused. ‘Will you be a good boy now~?’ Pup questioned with a smirk. Red nodded rapidly, eager to get off. Pup chuckled. ‘Just a warning~’ He growled. ‘If you’re going to be a bad doggy again I’ll let the dogs fuck you.’ He threatened. Red stiffened and gulped. Pup chuckled and threw Red on the grass. He yelped, groaning softly hitting the field. He was still slightly dazed when he felt Pup tug up his hips and enter him.

Red threw his skull back, a lewd howl ripping from his throat as Pup yanked both his collar and tail. Pup grunted, slamming himself into Red over and over and taking him doggy style. ‘You’re such a good little bitch for my cock~’ He growled looking down at Red’s form shaking in pleasure and whining in need of more. He could feel the smaller skeleton desperately pushing back on his cock. The tall skeleton leaned over Red, fucking him hard and fast. Tugging at both the collar and laced tail, prying whines and howls from Red until nothing but squeaks came out and the smaller collapsed in exhaustion. With a loud keen Red arched, Pup hitting that sweet spot and tipping him over the edge. White clouding his vision. Pup growled feeling Red clamp down on him, The tight feeling made him shudder and he gave a few hard thrusts before pulling out and cuming all over Red’s back. ‘Good bitch~’ He slightly purred, sockets glancing over Red’s exhausted form. The sight already exciting him again. ‘Ready for round two~?’ He growled, teasing Red’s bruised pussy with the tip of his cock. Red squeaked a whine.


	24. Body worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times we need to be reminded we're beautiful as we are.
> 
> Pairing: SpicyKustard

The sight of his brother’s tearful sockets and tear stained cheeks caused Fell’s soul to lurch forward. Without a second thought Fell pulled Red into his chest, Red dropped the knife he was holding and gripped onto Fell tightly. ‘I’m worthless…’ He whispered sobbing. ‘I’m nothing…’ He continued. Fell felt a lump in his throat, angry at the ones filling his brother’s skull with nonsense.

‘No you’re not.’ He whispered softly but firmly. A tenderness in his voice Red often heard him use with Classic. The other just so happened to come up to see what the racket was about. He spotted the knife and saw the marrow dripping from Red’s arm and knew. He quietly walked up, hugging Red from behind and softly kissing his cheek.

‘You’re precious to us, Red…’He softly whispered, gently bringing his injured arm to his teeth and kissing the marks, lapping up the marrow. Red shuddered, more tears rolling down.

‘I’m a waste of space… I don’t deserve your kindness…’ He whispered in a broken voice. Fell looked at Classic, both silently agreeing and getting up. Red tightly held on to his boss as they entered the bed room. Both Classic and Fell nuzzled and kissed Red, the shaking skeleton slowly calming down. Classic’s phalanges gently traced Red’s jaw, pressing soft kisses to the sharp teeth of the other.

‘You’re beautiful…’ He softly breathed, giving Red the most smoldering look he could muster. Red stifled a sob feeling the other small skeleton ask for entrance. He slowly parted his sharp teeth, his tongue meeting Classic’s as they started a tender make out session. Fell slowly undressed Red, tossing the jacket and other items to the floor along with his own clothes. He softly traced Red’s vertebrae, pulling him out of the enchantment Classic had over him. He watched as the bridge of magic broke between the two smaller skeletons before he gently pressed his own fangs to Red’s teeth. A soft eager whine escaped Red. Trembling fingers desperately hooking onto Fell’s exposed ribs. While Red and Fell softly made out Classic got undressed, pressing soft kisses to Red’s shoulders and caressing the marred bones of the other. Red trembled; the soft adoring touches filled him with warmth. He was wedged in between Classic and his boss now. Fell softly grunted into their kiss, keeping Red teeth locked as he gently pried his hands loose. The smaller let go reluctantly, relaxing slightly upon feeling Fell’s fingers intertwine with his. The taller skeleton shifted Red, leaning his back against his ribcage. Red felt Classic gently kiss down his sternum. Soft mumbled praises whispered against the bone as both skeletons caressed every inch of Red’s body. A sharp gasp, muffled by Fell swallowing it in their kiss, escaped Red feeling Classic’s tongue lightly lick his sensitive bone. A soft whine followed by the crackling of magic snapped through the air.

‘S-stop… I-I don’t deserve this…’ Red weakly whined, his body reveling in the attention it got. Classic softly kissed the plump folds, lapping up the juices they had already produced.

‘Hush brother…’ Fell softly growled, tenderly stroking Red’s ribs and breasts with the back of his hand. ‘There are no words to describe how much you mean to me…’ He spoke softly, tenderly. ‘But it kills me to see you like this…’ Fell gently traced Red’s jaw, pressing more kisses to the other’s fangs. A soft whine escaped Red as he slowly let go of one hand and cupped Fell’s jaw. Deepening the kiss and starting another make out session. His body was quivering with Classic’s tongue teasing his folds and Fell kissing him so softly and playing with one of his breasts.

‘Please… I…’ He breathed needily against Fell’s fangs. The tall skeleton kissed Red, rubbing his cock between Red’s soaking folds. Feeling his brother’s throbbing dick between his legs made the small skeleton squirm in need.

‘Do you want it~?’ Fell softly purred. Red nodding rapidly, eagerly pressing up against it as Classic rubbed it even more against Red’s pussy.

Y-yes~… Yes, please…’ He answered feeling Classic guide the tip to his entrance. Red’s body arched, needy whines and whimpers escaping him as Fell slowly entered. Classic kissed the other’s inner femurs until Fell was fully sheathed inside of Red. He pressed his tongue to both Fell’s base and Red’s fleshy little nub. ‘Aahhh!… Hhnnn~!..’ Red moaned. Every nerve end in his bones on fired by the pleasure of his brother’s cock and other half’s tongue. His mind was swimming in pleasure as his body instinctively matched the soft, grinding pace. ‘M-more…’ He softly whined, the heat coiling in a knot rapidly. ‘Please!’ The heat in his gut ready to burst. Fell picked up his pace while Classic teased Red’s clit. Red jolted violently as he came, stars blurring his vision and mouth parted in a silent scream. He slumped back against Fell’s chest, both him and Classic continuing their tender worship until Red passed out. They left soft kisses all over his body as they crawled into bed, with him in the middle…


	25. Threesome + Double penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A master playing with his pets~
> 
> Pairing:BBQPoisonBerry

Pup softly growled, watching the two make out with a predatory gaze. The chains around his body jingling with every movement. His cock already throbbing painfully by the cock ring and the show in front of him. ‘You’re such a good pet, little Blueberry~’ Black purred with a grin, glancing at Pup from the corner of his socket. He gently tugged at the blue suede collar around the other’s neck. It was a plain little thing he had gotten for the first timer.

‘T-thank you Master~’ Blue replied slightly out of breath. His juices dripping down his legs and stockings. His small hands resting on Black’s shoulders to steady himself. Black had his arm wrapped around Blue’s lower back, holding him up by his hips. He could feel him quiver but Blue didn’t show he was to Pup. He was such a good little pet following Black’s orders~ The passionate make out session and the gentle strokes had the little Berry soaking wet. His scent filled the room making both Pup and Black light-headed. Black hummed, watching Pup while he pressed his fangs back to Blue’s teeth. ‘Ah.. Ahh…’ Blue softly moaned, rubbing his legs together. A smirk curled on Black’s fangs as he gently tugged on the other small skeleton’s hip.

‘Oh my Muffin~’ Black purred, slipping his fingers teasingly over the slick folds prying heated noises from Blue. He made sure Pup had a full view of his other half’s delicate flower. Grinning as he watched Pup’s lights turn into slits. Watching the juices drip from Blue’s soft lips. The tall skeleton growled, pulling and struggling at the chains holding him. A chuckle rolled off Black’s tongue as he pulled on Blue’s collar to kiss him again. ‘You’re so wet, little Muffin~’ He purred against the other’s teeth. ‘Would you like your master to give you a treat~?’ He asked huskily. Blue softly keened, hovering over Black’s erect phallus.

‘Y-yes please~’ He answered, voice thick in desire. ‘Master, may I have your treat?’ His little hands lightly pawing at Black. The small dom licked his pet’s cheek.

‘Have your master’s bone, Muffin~’ He spoke with a soft growl slowly entering Blue’s hot, wet flower. Making sure Pup got to see every inch of his blue cock disappear into that tight hole. Blue softly keened.

‘M-master yes~! Please~ Aahh~ Please fuck my naughty pussy mwahh~’ He mewled lewdly, face buried in the crook of Black’s vertebrae. Black complied, slowly pumping in and out, watching Pup’s hungry expression at the show he and Blue put up in front of him.  
Watching those soft folds mold around the blue cock and the soft squelching sounds it made drove Pup mad. Drool was dripping down his chin as he growled in frustration, chains jingling as he struggled to break them so he could fuck that blue cunt raw. Black looked absolutely pleased at the reaction. Nuzzling the lewd face of Blue he let out a purr.

‘How is your bone, my good little bitch~?’ He asked, getting a pleased mewl in return. ‘Do you want another~’ The small dom growled, a soft needy keen escaping his other self. ‘Why don’t you spread that pussy and ask that dirty mutt for another~?’ He purred, licking Blue’s cheek. The small sub did as he asked. Spreading those soft lips in front of Pup and giving him a lustful, needy glance over his shoulder.

‘Woof woof~’ He moaned. ‘Please fill this bitch’s hole with your bone~?’ He mewled. Pup snapped, the chains breaking when he force himself from their bonds and mounted the smaller skeletons. Blue letting a scream rip from his throat as Pup’s dick forced itself into his pussy and stretching it. Black could see Blue’s lights change to hearts at the feeling of having both dicks inside of him. The pain of the stretch long forgotten by his sweet spot being plowed into over and over again. Black grunted at the tight, hot feeling of Blue’s cunt, his little pet now squeaking in his neck.

Pup fucked him relentlessly. The tight squeeze made both Black and Pup shudder. The tall skeleton was panting like crazy, not being able to get rid of the heat due to the cock ring.

Black groaned, the tightness and friction almost tipping him over the edge. He reached over and snapped off the cock ring, the metal hitting the bed and then the floor. Being released from the one thing holding him back tipped Pup over the edge. His thick essence splattering against Blue’s twitching walls and tipping the little skeleton over the edge. He squeezed down on both, tipping Black over the edge. His essence mingling with Pup’s. Blue passed out while Pup and Black struggled to catch their breath. Damn… This had been amazing~ Black thought. Maybe they should do it more often~ He thought.


	26. Biting + Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing to do on a stormy night with no electricity~
> 
> Pairing: Kedgeup

There was a storm brewing outside the house and it had knocked out all the electricity. Both Classic and Fell had tried to fix the issue but the fuses kept popping out. Classic made a comment about them re-fuse-ing to work. Fell groaned and rolled his eye lights, even if it was a good one he had a reputation to uphold. He had found some candles and lit those, bathing the living room in a dim light. They sat on the couch, curled up in a blanket and keeping each other warm. They ate quietly, thank the stars for the stove to be still gas-lit and not electrical. ‘Thanks for the meal… It’s good…’ Classic spoke after finishing his.

‘You don’t have to keep thanking me, Mallow…’ Fell replied softly. ‘You know I’m glad you just eat healthy once in a while.’ Classic chuckled at this. Fell stood up and brought the dishes to the sink, giving them a quick wash before returning to the couch. The smaller skeleton flopped on his chest, warming the taller up instantly. Fell wrapped his arms around the other, still surprised at how soft he was.

‘What do we do now?’ Classic asked, lightly fingering Fell’s shoulder plates as if they were the most interesting thing in the underground. Fell grunted going over their options.

‘We have plenty of books…’ He answered thoughtfully. ‘Or we do that thing your brother likes to do.. ehm.. He called it interactive story telling?’ Fell offered. Strangely enough he enjoyed the little activity of making up a story and having the other add to it to complete it. Classic hummed lightly pulling himself up and pressing a kiss in Fell’s vertebrae. A pleasurable jolt went down the tall skeleton’s spine.

‘Or we do what I came here to do…’ Classic murmured heatedly. The scent of sweet arousal tickled Fell’s nasal cavity. ‘My heat’s about to hit…’ The smaller skeleton’s hands moved to remove the heavy plate Fell wore, leaving him in just his pants. The taller couldn’t deny his heated partner the contact he so desired. Letting the smaller grind and straddle his hips, placing soft kisses and love bites in Fell’s vertebrae until the edgelord cupped his chin and kissed him. An eager mewl passed Classic’s teeth.

‘You’ve been planning huh~?’ Fell softly growled, rubbing Classic’s hip with one hand. The smaller skeleton gave him a cheeky grin and a lustful gaze. A soft growl rolled from his tongue as he attacked Classic’s mouth. The smaller hungrily accepting while dry humping his tall lover. Fell could feel the heat radiate from Classic. The smaller skeleton moving back to Fell’s vertebrae, kissing and biting the sensitive bone. Fell growled softly, bones rattling in desire to mark his small mate as his. Classic softly sucked and licked at the mark he left in Fell’s neck.

‘Please… Fuck me…’ He breathed in need of the other inside him. The lust and desire burning every nerve end in his bones. There was a definite wet spot in Classic’s shorts, Fell removing them from his small partner and dropping them next to the couch. Classic had popped open his belt and zip, watching the erect cock bounce free from its tight confines. He wanted to taste it but the burning throb between his legs wanted it too… Fell saw his little mate’s dilemma and decided for him. Sheathing himself inside the delightful, tight wetness. ‘Ooohh… oh Stars, Fell!’ Classic moaned, his walls eagerly clamping down on the intruding phallus. Classic slumped against Fell’s chest, his body feeling like jelly as he heatedly ground down on his dick. The spikes adding more fuel to the fire. Classic softly mewled against Fell’s skull, biting on his bones to muffle his heated cries. The tall skeleton grunted, biting and marking Classic as his, continuing their slow yet deep fuck. ‘Please… Inside…’ Classic breathed heatedly, arching his back with a mewl. Fell had hit his sweet spot. ‘F-fill me… Mark my insides!…’ He cried, walls tightening as he hit his first orgasm. Fell growled, letting Classic ride out his orgasm on his cock before picking up the pace. His soft mewls were what drove the edge lord. His sweet cries like music to the other, who fucked him on every inch of the couch. A silent scream was stuck on Classic’s face as he felt his mate coat every inch of his insides. The thick essence staining and mingling with his own juices. Classic mewled satisfied, slumping against Fell with the heat finally subsiding. They lay there, panting. Outside the storm had subsided as well and the afternoon sun greeted them. Sans grinned, snuggling into the chest of his mate. Fell peppered his skull with kisses, tucking themselves in for a comfortable nap. They had been up all night after all…


	27. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want something.... Beg for it.
> 
> Pairing: CherryPuff

Red and Cinnabun had decided to wait out the storm in one of the little sentry cabins hidden in the tree lines of Snowdin forest. It had been too dangerous to try and get home and Red had been too tired to teleport them back. It was fine with Cinnabun, wanting some alone time with the rougher version of his brother. Red was snuggled up against the other’s chest, Cinnabun’s arms wrapped around his frame. They watched the fire dance in the hearth, the warmth pleasant against their bones. ‘Are you okay now, edgy brother?’ Cinnabun asked Red. The small skeleton hummed nodding, snuggling closer to the other.

‘I’m okay.’ Red murmured. ‘Thanks…’ He gave Cinnabun a soft smile. The taller skeleton smiled back, placing a soft kiss on Red’s cracked skull. He chuckled, it was a sweet gesture… One Red wasn’t used too. ‘You’re a sweetheart, Cinnabun…’ Red murmured. ‘Careful I don’t eat ya~’ Red grinned widely.

‘What if I ate you first?’ The taller answered catching Red off guard. He looked up at Cinnabun with the biggest, roundest sockets he had ever seen on the small edgy skeleton before he burst out in laughter.

‘Heh~ that’s a good one~’ Red mused until his skull was firmly gripped and gently canted. Cinnabun kissed Red, the smaller slightly stiffening at the hot orange tongue gliding over his fangs. In surprise Red parted them and Cinnabun took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. He tasted like cinnamon Red noted after the shock wore off and finding himself kissing back. The taste making Red long for more when it pulled away. A soft whine escaped Red leaning closer as not to lose that wonderful appendage.

‘What’s the matter, edgy brother?’ Cinnabun asked innocently, glancing down at the heated skull of Red. His skull flustered an even darker Red. It was adorable, the tall skeleton thought.

‘N-nothing…’ Red mumbled, not wanting to ask for more from the other. His hands lightly curled into Cinnabun’s battle body. Cinnabun grinned, hands lightly massaging Red’s frame.

‘Don’t lie, edgy brother…’ Cinnabun spoke, voice think and husky and teeth barely an inch from Red’s. He saw Red’s lights flash over to them, breath caught momentarily in his throat. The tall skeleton ghosted his teeth over the other’s fangs, watching those sockets flutter half shut.

‘… Kiss me…’ Red breathed, gripping a little tighter to the other. A small shudder going down his spine at the brief contact they had. Cinnabun raised an eye bone pulling back and turning his skull.

‘How rude.’ He stated. ‘That’s not the proper way to ask~’ Red whined, knowing the other was going to make him beg for it. He was still a Papyrus after all.

‘Please?’ He softly whispered. Cinnabun pretended not to hear. Red whined, lightly tugging at his battle body. ‘Please… Please kiss me…’ He spoke a little louder. Cinnabun glanced down at him, were those tears welling up in his sockets? ‘Please kiss me!’ Red pleaded making a desperate expression. Cinnabun crashed their teeth back together, using the gaspy moan Red let out to enter his mouth again. Their tongues dancing and twisting around each other in a desperate dance to taste more of the other. The tall skeleton could feel the smaller quiver against him. The large hands moving from Red’s back to his hips made him shudder even more. Getting more and more aroused. Cinnabun could smell the sweet scent and lightly rubbed his hand in between the other’s femurs. Gently laying him down on the bear pelt.

Red’s hips bucking up to meet the warm hand. ‘C-Cinnabun…’ Red panted breaking the kiss. ‘Please more~’ He moaned, breath heavy with lust and body quivering. The taller skeleton kissed him, hand fondling the magic between his femurs. Every whine and plea was muffled, swallowed by Cinnabun who continued to tease the poor little skeleton. ‘Please!’ Red cried out once the tall skeleton pulled back. His sockets gliding over the disshelved mess he had made out of Red. There were tears in his sockets, chest rising and falling rapidly in pants, tongue lolling out, drool dripping from his chin and body quivering from lust and desire. ‘Please more…’ Red begged, mandible lightly quivering in an upcoming sob. Cinnabun was satisfied with the plea, bending over to kiss Red and remove his shorts, freeing his hard, leaking dick. He could feel Red shiver as the cold air hit his heated ecto flesh and quickly remedied that by firmly wrapping his hand around the girthy cock. The smaller of the two desperately moaned and bucked into his hand. Letting out more pleading whines at the slow, firm pace Cinnabun set while wiggling in between the other’s femurs. Red whined losing that wonderful tongue again. Watching with desperate sockets how Cinnabun pressed it against the shaft of his throbbing dick. Red keened loudly, arching his back and falling back, bucking his hips up. ‘Oh stars! Oh stars! Please!’ He loudly begged feeling the hot, wet appendage slither over his cock to lap up the beads of magic pooling at the tip. ‘Please more!’ He whined desperately gripping the pelt under him tightly. Cinnabun took his time, prying more delicious pleas from Red. He could hear his voice getting hoarse in the process. Feeling the cock tremble in his mouth and Red’s breathing getting raspy he knew the other was close. Pushing all the way to Red’s pubis the tall skeleton sharply sucked, sending the other over the edge with a loud cry. Cinnabun swallowed as much of Red’s thick cherry-flavored essence before lining up his own throbbing hard on to Red’s ass. ‘Please…’ Red panted, spreading his femurs even further to invite the other. ‘Please put it in…’ He begged, moaning as Cinnabun pushed against the tight star and entered. He made Red beg until the storm died down and sun rose…


	28. Rape play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> If you don't feel comfortable with anything related to rape please skip this chapter. Rape play falls under the norm of 'Non-con consent' as there are strict rules to follow when preforming this act. If the safeword is even merely uttered the 'game' stops and the other will iniciate the aftercare as it is with any safely preformed sex acts. SAFETY COMES FIRST. With that being said: Enjoy the 'game'~
> 
> Pairing: EdgeBerry

Blue sat at his desk in his little guard cabin, his little legs swaying as he kept a vigilant watch over the white paths of Snowdin Forest. There was a part of him that was distracted however. A week back the little skeleton had come across something naughty he was curious to try out. It had been nagging him in the back of the head until he carefully brought it up to the one he thought knew the most about it.  
Fell had literally dropped the bowl of sauce he had been holding. He asked Blue at least ten times if he was sure he wanted to do this. Blue had to reassure him for at least fifteen minutes until he agreed to the rape play. The smaller skeleton was excited and lightly anxious. ‘I won’t be gentle with you.’ Fell had warned him. ‘I’ll attack somewhere between five pm the day after tomorrow and the three days after until the clock strikes five once more.’ He spoke cleaning up. ‘Your safe word is ‘orange’ and in case you can’t speak tap three times pressing your middle and index together and ring finger and pinky.’ Making the V- shaped sign he mentioned. ‘I’ll give you ONE chance to back out before I start. If you respond with anything other than –I’m not ready yet- I’ll continue to have my way with you.’ He gave Blue a stern look. ‘Understood?’ He was firm with this and Blue appreciated his concern for safety.  
It had been a few days, filling Blue with anxious anticipation by the minute. He let out a small yawn, stretching out. Suddenly a pair of hands roughly pulled him back, making him and the chair topple over. A soft yelp escaped Blue as he hit the ground and was pinned, arm behind his back. A warm breath tickled his vertebrae making him shudder. ‘Caught you.’ A familiar voice growled. It was Fell and Blue got excited. Their game was about to start~

‘You fiend!’ Blue replied, indicating he was ready. ‘Release me this instant!’ He heard Fell chuckle, a shiver shot down Blue’s spine at the dark tone. Why did it sound both terrifying and sexy to him? He could feel Fell press his bulge against his tail bone.

‘I’ll have fun breaking you~’ He growled biting down on Blue’s shoulder. Blue yelped in shock rather than pain, marrow welling up in the puncture wounds. Fell ripped of the blue scarf and forced Blue’s arm above his head so his hands were still visible in case he needed to tap out. Blue grunted at the rough treatment, struggling to get free like a real ‘victim’ but Fell had him firmly pinned.

‘You won’t get away with this!’ He growled at Fell, eliciting another dark chuckle. Shivers shot down Blue’s spine, the combination of the chuckle and red-slitted eye lights staring down at him caused a confusing feeling of fear and arousal.

‘I already have~’ He grinned adding his chuckle. ‘No one will hear you so deep in the forest…’ He growled. ‘You’re mine to do with as I please~’ Fell cupped the magic that had already formed in Blue’s shorts. Firmly rubbing his thumb against the plump folds hidden behind the fabric. The small skeleton let out a soft mewl, slightly shying away from the touch, his skull was already a blue mess. The taller skeleton let out another dark chuckle. The fabric of Blue’s shorts was starting to get moist at which point Fell tore them off. Licking his fangs at the sight of the plump lips spilling juices for him. Blue shuddered looking at his partner. That primal gaze and cold air hitting his wet pussy had every bone in his body rattling.

‘I’ll let all of Snowdin know what you did if you continue!’ Blue threatened, earning him a slap. He groaned not having expected that.

‘Shut up.’ Fell growled coldly. ‘Who said you’d be able to do anything after I’m done with you?’ He grinned maliciously, the tip of his cock already rubbing Blue’s entrance. Blue looked up at him with shocked, teary sockets, a scream ripping from his throat as Fell slammed into him without warning. ‘Hhmm~ Your lewd little body is welcoming me so nicely~’ He purred, pressing a kiss to Blue’s teeth. Blue shuddered, the familiar cock inside him felt so much bigger than he remembered. A few shuddery moans past his teeth making Fell chuckle. ‘Oh, do you like that, slut~?’ He growled, roughly shifting Blue’s hips and pounding into his sweet spot. A loud pleasured scream ripped from Blue’s mouth.

‘No please!’ He begged as pleasure coursed through his bones. ‘Please stop!’ Fell knew by looking at the small skeleton that he didn’t mean it. Those half-lidded sockets begged him to continue so he did. He could hear Blue’s breathing getting faster and shorter, the little skeleton already at the point off bliss. He bit down on Blue’s unmarked shoulder as the little one came, not halting his deep, rough thrusts even though the walls of his pussy were firmly clamped around his cock. Blue squeaked some moans, the spikes continued to rub against his sensitive walls. ‘P-Please…’ He gasped. ‘Please stop…’ He mewled. Fell grunted nearing his own high.

‘I’m going to fill you~!’ He growled, pounding in deeper and faster.

‘N-no! I’ll… I’ll get pregnant!’ Blue cried, yet his hips frantically met Fell’s. With a low grunt the taller buried his cock deep with in Blue and shot his thick essence into his magic womb, their magic mingling and making Blue feel full. Fell pulled out, watching some of his magic drip out with satisfaction. He looked at the mess he made of Blue. The little skeleton gasping for air.

‘I’m not done with you yet~’ He growled, firmly stroking his dick back to fully erect. Blue quivered looking up at the tall dom. Fell grinned rubbing his cock against the small puckered hole. Blue stiffened, sockets widening. He frantically shook his skull feeling the tip press in already.

‘Please no!’ He cried, feeling the thick cock press in deeper and deeper. ‘Please! Fell!’ The stretch burned and the panic set in. ‘Lime! Lemon!’ Blue had forgotten what the safe word was…  
Noticing the smaller skeleton’s distress and fear made Fell stop and pull out. He untied his wrists and wrapped him up in a hug.

‘Orange.’ He softly spoke. ‘It’s okay, Blue… I got you…’ He softly whispered, rocking the crying berry back and forth. ‘It’s over, we’re done…’ He softly cooed pressing soft kisses against his skull. With some more soft cooing and comforting words Blue calmed down. His skull buried in the crook of Fell’s neck, taking in his scent. ‘You’re lucky it was just a play and me…’ Fell whispered, softly caressing the slapped cheek. ‘A real rapist wouldn’t have stopped.’ Blue nodded, burying deeper into his boyfriend’s neck. This was a dangerous play… And without strict rules the damage it could cause could last forever… So he was very happy his boyfriend took safety so serious… And stopped when he did. Fell continued to gently kiss and cuddle with Blue. Aftercare was, like rules, an important thing. He didn’t want to damage his treasured mate after all…


	29. beastial transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full moon brings the beast out.
> 
> Pairing: SF!Bros

The pale light of the moon shone through the blinds as Black went to check up on Pup. He had left the horn dog tied up on the bed after trying to jump him for the third time that day. The small dom had told him after his second time he’d tie him up and leave him in the room until he calmed down. He could see his brother’s form lying on their bed, chest rapidly rising and falling in pants. He was worried, opening the door and walking over to the bed. ‘Pup.’ He spoke firmly but got no response. A knot formed in his chest. His brother wouldn’t be ill, would he? Black lightly shook Pup’s shoulder. ‘Mutt.’ He spoke a little louder only a low groan his response. ‘Look at me.’ Black commanded. Pup’s sockets flew open and Black slightly flinched at the animalistic lights staring back at him.  
A shiver ran down his back since this was not the usual primal gaze he had. A soft growl rolled in Pup’s throat. ‘Are you alright, brother?’ Black asked worried, cupping the other’s skull. Was it Black or did Pup’s jawline feel bigger and sharper? Pup struggled against his bonds, breaking them and pinning Black to the bed with a snarl. His hands were a lot more clawed than usual as he tore off Black’s clothes with ease. Black gasped, small beads of marrow pooled up on his sternum where Pup had clawed off his clothes. ‘You’re going to pay for that, Pup.’ He growled struggling to get free.  
Pup growled lunching forward and biting down on Black’s shoulder. The smaller let out a startled gasp. Even his fangs had become bigger and sharper… Black squirmed, muffling a whine. Pup growled slowly releasing Black’s shoulder, sniffing and taking in the smaller’s scent. A soft whine escaped him, the animalistic lights widened to a puppy look. He had recognized the taste of Black’s marrow and his sweet scent. ‘You’re a bad dog…’ Black growled at him with a huff. ‘But I suppose you really need this…’ He grinned, rubbing his foot against the throbbing erection. A soft pleased growl rolled from Pup’s throat. His sharp claw removing the last line of defense from Black’s pubis. He turned around and lapped at the delicious plump peach between Black’s femurs.  
Black shuddered, only then noticing the tail that was forming from Pup’s tailbone. He stared at it until he felt something wet dripping on his sternum. Another shiver went down his back feeling Pup’s tongue greedily enter his dripping pussy. ‘Hhnn~ good boy~ please your master…’ He softly growled, wrapping his fingers around Pup’s cock. He kissed and firmly stroked the large cock, watching as Pup’s body changed its regular shape to that of a skeletal beast.  
The beast growled, putting his muzzle right up against Black’s dripping folds. ‘Hhmm… You want to take me?’ Black asked in a purr. Those animalistic lights glanced at him turning back around and clawing at his hips. ‘Yeh, yeh, I get it…’ Black huffed, getting on all fours and spreading his folds. ‘Go on then you horny mutt…’ Pup needn’t be told twice, quickly mounting the small dom and shoving his cock right into that inviting hole. Black let out a silent scream, arching his back. Even Pup’s cock had gotten bigger and was rubbing every inch of Black’s sensitive walls. He gripped the sheets tightly, mewling as Pup pounded into him. Fuck it felt good~ Pup grunted and growled, frantically rutting into his small mate. ‘Aaahhh!’ Black cried out, feeling Pup push in all of his cock. The base swelling up to a knot and keeping them connected. Black mewled, the pleasure crashing down on him in heavy waves. He lost count after his twelfth orgasm, his mind swimming in constant lust on the verge of passing out. It was only when Pup was satisfied he got his rest. The sun was already cheekily peeking through the blinds when the giant puppy settled, curling up around Black. They were still connected, but it didn’t bother Black. He closer his sockets, he’d punish the dog after a nap. With those thoughts he fell asleep.


	30. Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finds a wedding dress and decides to put it on to show his brother~
> 
> Pairing: UF!Bros

‘Hey Boss~’ Red purred, stepping into his brother’s office. Fell let out a grunt, looking over some paperwork. ‘How do I look~?’ The small skeleton asked with a grin. The captain finally looked up his jaw already opened to speak but slowly closing once he looked at Red. He was going to tell the other to fuck off since he was busy but the words got stuck in his throat… The small skeleton chuckled at his brother’s expression going from annoyed to surprised. He could see his brother’s sockets taking in every bit of his appearance.  
The papers Fell was holding slowly slipped from his grasp as he stood, striding over to his smaller brother. The white lace dress he wore such a stark contrast to the dark world they lived in. Fell cupped Red’s chin, surprising him with a soft, tender kiss. Red had thought he would have been pinned to the wall by now.

‘Beautiful…’ Fell uttered. ‘You look beautiful, Sans…’ Red blushed at the tender tone. He never would have guessed the white dress he had found in the dump had such an effect on Fell. Red welcomed the tender kisses pressed against his fangs. It had been a while since he had been this gentle… The wall was cold, making Red shiver as he was gently pressed against it. Fell pulled back from their tender make out session, dropping to his knees in front of Red. He gently caressed the nervous skeleton’s cheek bone. Beads of sweat already on his skull, fidgeting with the delicate fabric of the dress he wore.

‘B-boss…’ He nervously stuttered. ‘W-what are you doing?’ He asked as Fell gathered up the delicate skirt and pressed it into Red’s hands.

‘I’m going to please you.’ He responded, looking up. ‘Wasn’t that what you wanted?’ Red blushed even more, letting out a whine at the feeling of Fell’s tongue running up the stocking and kissing his pubis, which he left uncovered on purpose. ‘Prepared where we~?’ Fell asked with a smirk, teasing the sensitive bone.

‘Aahh…’ Red softly moaned, leaning back against the wall while his magic snapped to life. His soft moans filled the quiet room, his trembling legs supported by Fell’s strong hands. Fell softly sucked on Red’s soft folds, his tongue gently thrusting and curling inside of Red. He swallowed the juices his small lover made for him. The taste so delightfully sweet like his scent. ‘Please Paps…’ Red moaned thickly. ‘Please take me already…’ He breathed lustfully, lightly tugging at his skull to get up. Fell licked him fangs clean as he looked up to see the soft gaze full of desire Red gave him. He stood up, picking the smaller off the ground but before he could turn to the bed the other stopped him. ‘Please… Against the wall?’ He shyly asked. Fell softly nuzzled him, pulling him back in a kiss as he lightly pressed him against the wall. He could feel the small clawed hand unbuckle his pants and opening his tented pants. A small grunt rolled from his throat feeling the digits stroke the heated ecto flesh.

‘Sans…’ He softly grunted. The small skeleton let out a small whine. Fell pressed up against the heated little skeleton. ‘Do you want it~?’ Fell asked huskily to which Red nodded.

‘Please…’ He breathed, letting out a needy gasp as Fell entered his throbbing flower. The small skeleton gripped his brother’s shoulders tightly, moaning softly against his skull. His hips pressing closer to Fell’s. Their pace was slow and deep, loving even. Red wrapped his legs around the taller skeleton’s waist, softly moaning his name in pleasure. Fell was treating him as delicate as the dress he wore, soft kisses and praise was whispered against his skull and for the moment it was just them. Red’s whole body felt warm and good, mind swimming in pleasure. Hitting the small skeleton sweet spot elicited a small cry from him, his back arching and hips desperately pressing against Fell’s own. He picked up the pace, causing his brother’s cries to get higher and louder. One wave of pleasure after another coursed through Red’s trembling bones until he hit his peak with a soundless cry. Red faintly remembered the kisses peppered on his skull or hitting the soft covers of his brother’s bed. He did remember their love session continuing until the next day and his brother filling him up with love. Staining the white wedding dress a beautiful red with a mix of their magic.


	31. Ritual sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because on Halloween there's nothing more fun than summoning a demon to please you~
> 
> Pairing: SpicyPoison

The dark room was dimly lit by the flickering of dancing candle light. The sweet aroma of incense and arousal waft through the small room as Black pleased himself in the magic circle he drew with chalk. His soft pants and moans filled the silence of the room while his juices dripped down his legs and black laced stockings. He threw his head back with a lewd moan, his juices spilling in a puddle on the floor. Black panted, watching the white chalk lines turn a crimson. He felt a hot breath tickle the back of his vertebrae and turned around only to find the tall demon licking his fangs and staring down at him with a predatory gaze. Black’s sockets widened, falling back on his bottom and scooting away as the demon slowly crept forward. The imposing horns like gnarled branches, bones glowing an ominous red with some having the same gnarled protrusions from the horns. The being softly growled his black tainted claw reaching out to Black. ‘Stop!’ The smaller skeleton yelled, making the creature halt in his action. Black got a bit bolder, moving so the shear purple robe with black lace only barely covered his pubis, leaving part of his ribcage exposed. The demon’s red slits narrowed and a growl at Black but stayed perfectly still. ‘I have summoned you…’ He spoke without a trace of fear. ‘I am the one in power.’ He added, slowly sticking out his leg and rubbing the throbbing, hard cock of the demon with his foot. The creature grunted, little pearls of pre-cum pooled up from the small slit. ‘Tell me your name~’ He demanded. The demon hissed at him.

‘Fell.’ He spoke in a growl. ‘This demon’s name is Fell.’ Black nodded, pressing and rubbing his foot against the base of Fell’s erection.

‘If you want to fuck me…’ Black purred, pleased at the reaction of the summoned demon. ‘You’ll have to please me first~’ He breathed, shifting. He let the robe fall open, uncovering his petite ecto body. His soft perky breasts lightly bounced at the movement. He spread his legs giving Fell clear view of his soaking flower. ‘Please me with your tongue, demon.’ He spoke casting a seductive glance at Fell. The tall being growled bending down and lifting Black’s legs over his shoulders. A soft gasp escaped the small skeleton feeling the hot tongue dance over his folds. Every nerve in Black’s body felt like it was on fire by the pleasure coursing through his bones. Black squirmed and softly panted, arching his back whenever the demon hit a sensitive spot. Black’s mind was swimming in pleasure he didn’t know he could feel. It didn’t take long before he came, the demon greedily drinking his juices.  
‘On your back…’ The small skeleton commanded. Fell growled moving back and laying down, watching Black as he waited his command. Black caught his breath and stood up. He sauntered over to Fell, straddling his skull and lightly rubbing his folds on the ridge of his nasal cavity, as he gripped the spiked cock of the demon and firmly stroked it. ‘I know you want to taste more~’ He purred, teasingly licking the pre-cum from Fell’s head. The demon growled, teased by both Black’s intoxicating scent and wet tongue. ‘Taste me while I give you a treat~’ Black grinned, kissing and licking the hard cock in his grasp.  
Fell groaned, the little skeleton didn’t have to tell him twice to have a taste. His tongue eagerly lapping at those soft folds he so badly wanted to claim. Black played with the spikes, softly sucking on them as he ground his hips down on Fell’s tongue. By now he was sure the demon had some kind of aphrodisiac in his saliva. His body felt so hot with the appendage wiggling and curling inside of him. He took the head of the demon dick in his mouth, let a moan vibrate in his throat. Fell growled, hips bucking up slightly. Black softly sucked, slowly bopping up and down while letting the occasional pleased noise. He could feel the cock twitching in his mouth. He continued for a few more minutes before releasing it with a loud plop. ‘Enough.’ Black commanded with a husky moan, pulling his pelvis away from the demon’s face as he turned around and straddling Fell’s hips. He slowly rubbed his folds over the raging boner, staring down at Fell. ‘Who’s your master?’ The demon growled, bucking up but Black didn’t budge. ‘Who is your master?’ Black growled at Fell. The demon huffed, there was no point fighting it.

‘You, my liege.’ He answered, pleasing Black. The small skeleton slowly settling on the boner ready to explode. It took everything Fell had to hold back.

‘Fuck me nice and slow~’ Black purred, infuriating the demon even more. He had wanted to pound into that pussy like there was no tomorrow. Black chuckled, rolling his hips and setting a slow deep pace. Fuck his cock felt amazing… Black thought, shuddering at the feeling of the spikes stimulating every inch of his walls. He slowly rode Fell, the demon now desperately whining and quivering. His bones rattling in pleasure unable to cum without Black’s command. The small skeleton reveling in the power he had over the tall demon. He could see the small beads of sweat cling to the creature’s bones trying to hold back the release he needed so much. He bend down and kissed Fell’s fangs. ‘Seal the deal and cum inside me~’ Black whispered against his fangs. The demon growled cupping Black’s cheek and roughly kissing him. His hips getting a little more frantic as he let go of his control and buried deep inside of Black. Stars danced in front of his lights as he came, his thick essence slowly dripping out due to the pent up quantity.  
Black shivered having his second orgasm at the feeling of being filled up. ‘Good~’ He purred. ‘Keep slowly fucking me~’ He grinned down at the demon, who gladly did as his little liege commanded.

**Author's Note:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to the NSFW ban.


End file.
